Frágiles recuerdos
by alejandra.rd.14
Summary: Sarah adapta su libro favorito "El laberinto", como parte de un tarea que se le ha pedido en la escuela, siendo un éxito, su salón de clase y maestra le piden que continué el libro. Jareth obliga a Sarah a volver a ese antiguo reino que ahora se encontraba cubierto por la oscuridad. Jareth no la acepta con los brazos abiertos pero aun sigue sintiendo algo profundo por ella.
1. el comienzo

Cuando sientas que no hay salida, el amor es el único camino. (I LOVE YOU-2NE1)

Han pasado cuatro años desde que estuve en el laberinto, jamás me atreví a volver. Al crecer pensé que tendría que madurar y dejar las fantasías y cuentos de hadas a un lado, pero me quede con aquel dulce recuerdo de mi aventura, pues no solo me afrente a cosas desconocidas si no demostré lo valiente que era, y esa se convirtió en mi nueva fortaleza. Mi vida era normal, como debería ser la vida de una adolescente, con apenas dieciocho años, me di cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado cambie a mis verdaderos amigos, aquellos que estaban en mis fantasías por unos amigos que solamente hablaban mal de mí a mis espaldas, cambie el amor de un príncipe azul, por el de un idiota que me engaño.

-¿escucharon bien? Tienen dos días para escribir su libro, si no tienen inspiración traten de adaptar alguna novela o libro a sus propias expectativas, sorpréndanme-

Tenía solo dos días para presentar un libro que calificaría esa materia, si no presentaba un buen trabajo seguramente me iría mal. Me obsesione tanto con las buenas calificaciones pues fue la única manera de atraer la atención de mi padre y la aceptación de mi madrastra. Solo faltaban dos meses para salir de la preparatoria.

Me encontré sentada frente a la computadora tratando de que la inspiración surgiera y lograra escribir algo más que solo "ERASE UNA VEZ". Me desespere y me puse mi chaqueta y salí a caminar un poco, para despejar mi mente. Nos encontrábamos en pleno noviembre y la niebla era algo densa, entonces me senté en una banca y comencé a escuchar música.

-por increíbles caminos e innumerables fatigas me he abierto camino hacia el castillo mas allá de la ciudad de los Goblins, para recuperar al niño que me has robado, porque mi voluntad….- me puse de pie y en ese momento supe de que escribiría, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Corrí apresurada directo a casa empapada por la lluvia y comencé a escribir tan segura y confiada en que mi adaptación de la novela "el laberinto" sería un éxito pues solo yo podría interpretar como eran todos los personajes darles vida en verdad, ya lo había vivido, yo era la historia.

-ahhh, que cansado- termine de imprimir mi libro, me encontraba orgullosa, pero muy agotada pues tuve que pensar en cómo narrar todo lo que paso. Aunque hubo solo un personaje en el que me encontré con dudas, Jareth, el simplemente no podía entenderlo, desde que leí por primera vez el libro del laberinto ni siquiera cuando le conocí, ¿porque el cumplió con llevarse a Toby cuando se lo pedí y no cuando le pedí que me lo devolviera?

-¿Qué movía a Jareth para ser malo? ¿El odio o el amor?- me pregunte eso en voz baja, sentí una extraña sensación, cuando dije aquella frase como si alguien me estuviera viendo, cuando voltee no había nadie, pero aun así tenía esa sensación de unos ojos sobre mí.

-¿Sarah no vas a cenar?-me pregunto Toby, que se encontraba en la entrada junto a la puerta.

-Toby me has asustado- le dije después de que me había llevado un buen susto.

-¿Sarah escribes una película de miedo?- me pregunto inocentemente Toby.

-no, ya es tarde me voy a meter a bañar- el pequeño se fue caminando sonriente como siempre, aprendí que él era mi único hermano y que en verdad lo quería y que debía protegerlo.

Después de que termine de bañarme y me preparaba para dormir, ocurrió algo de lo más extraño, incluso llegue a pensar que no era nada, pero no pude ignorar ese pequeño incidente. Era luna llena y su tenue luz iluminaba mi habitación, y no me dejaba dormir, así que me pare a bajar las cortinas y allí estaba frente a mi ventana una lechuza blanca viéndome a través del cristal, me quede petrificada , en sus enormes ojos podía verme reflejada, entonces cayó al piso un perfume que había dejado casi en la orilla del tocador ;reaccione y voltee a ver el perfume lo cual me impresiono que no se hubiera roto, parecía intacto pero cuando me agache para recogerlo este ya estaba en mil pedazos, me corte con un pedazo de vidrio y mi mano comenzó a sangrar, voltee a la ventana y aquella lechuza emprendió su viaje lejos, como si estuviera satisfecha de mi herida.


	2. preguntas

Vende mi herida de la noche anterior y decidí no darle tanta importancia, tal vez solo hubiera sido una coincidencia. El lunes cuando entre a clase me emocionaba la idea de que alguien más pudiera leer y adentrarse a mi aventura.

-dentro del laberinto…adaptación por Sarah Williams-dijo en voz alta la maestra, ella llevaba leyendo ya unos tres libros más de mis compañeros, ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente bueno y me hizo pensar que tal vez el mío también fracasaría.

-algo arriesgado señorita Williams ¿Por qué volver a hacer este libro?, es muy antiguo y aparte es para niños- me cuestiono con cierta intriga me sus preguntas.

-no crea que solo sea para niños, creo que desde mi punto de vista contiene algo de aventura y acción, pues la protagonista atraviesa un enorme y largo laberinto con la fuerza y voluntad de salvar a su hermano, después de que ella se ha arrepentido de haberlo perdido, y si lo ve desde mi manera hay algo de romance, el mismo rey de los Goblins se enamora de esa simple e imperfecta humana-le conteste orgullosa.

-parece un buen argumento, veamos si su libro lo respalda- Esas dos horas parecieron eternas, y poco a poco empecé a darme cuenta de cuan interesados estaban mis compañeros e incluso la maestra pues leía mi libro con cierta curiosidad de descubrir que sucedería en el siguiente capítulo.

-vaya Sarah creo que he juzgado mal tu libro- me felicitó la maestra que aun se encontraba fascinada con aquella lectura.

-¿Sarah puedo preguntar qué paso con Jareth, el Rey de los Goblins? ¿Cómo pudo rechazarlo? Aparte creo que era muy apuesto- Karen mi compañera siempre había sido muy enamoradiza pero sus palabras hicieron que pensara más acerca de él.

-Si es muy apuesto, pero…lo que le gustaba a Jareth acerca de la protagonista es que ella no era alguien que se podría gobernar o mandar ella era libre- le conteste como si conociera perfectamente a la protagonista.

-vaya creo que se ha tomado muy en serio eso de analizar a cada uno de los personajes, pero Sarah, creo que su final lo he sentido muy inconcluso y tengo cierta duda en una parte, ¿Por qué este rey que estaba enamorado de la joven humana no le devolvió el bebe cuando se lo pidió y si cuando le dijo que se lo llevase? ¿Acaso no cumpliendo todos los deseos de su amada era la manera en que le demostraba su amor, porque no regresarle el niño cuando ella le estaba suplicando? ¿Qué llevo al rey a negarle ese deseo?- Rayos, esa maldita pregunta es la única en la que nada encajaba, la personalidad de Jareth ni si quiera yo la comprendía.

-Jareth, el…no lo sé, no estoy segura si quería jugar conmigo, yo no lo sé- era cierto porque cual era la razón, entonces el salón comenzó a reírse.

-señorita Williams veo que incluso se ha metido en el papel de la protagonista para realizar este libro, no lo tome tan enserio nos preocupa-

-discúlpeme, no vuelve a pasar- le dije avergonzada.

-¿Sarah vas a hacer una segunda parte? No nos puedes dejar así- rayos ¿qué querían?, eso era todo, así termina el libro y mi aventura en el laberinto. ¿Cómo podría hacer una segunda parte?

-Sarah tienes que hacer una segunda parte, no puedes dejar a mi hermoso Jareth solo, el seguro después de que ella lo rechazo estaba destrozado- me dijo Karen fantasiosa de nuevo, al parecer el personaje de Jareth la había enamorado, si tanto quería estar con él solo tenía que decir las palabras…espera ¿destrozado? El estaría destrozado eso es imposible.

-Karen, el no está destrozado, creo que le agarro cierto coraje a la chica pues no la pudo tener a su lado y no pudo tener su amor- le dije tratando de analizar nuevamente la personalidad de Jareth pues si él era la lechuza, seguro me había herido apropósito, y quien sabe que mas podría hacer con tal de vengarse.

-Sarah no te exaltes, a parte si Jareth estaba tan enamorado de ella como para regalarle el mundo, creo que no trataría de vengarse, tal vez solo castigarla-

¿Castigarme? ¿Por qué el haría algo así?, han pasado tantos años pensé que el ya lo había olvidado.


	3. discusiones

Could it be you (Cascada)

Cierro mis ojos  
Trato de ocultarme  
Estoy escuchando mi voz interior  
que puede decirme lo que es correcto o incorrecto  
Necesito saber a dónde pertenezco  
por todos los días que escapé  
Nunca me atreví a preguntar quién podría ser  
¿Quién puede traer de regreso el amor que está dentro de mí?

Después del inesperado éxito en mi libro, me vi forzada a hacer una segunda parte de la cual no tenía idea de donde sacaría.

-¿Maestra puedo pasar?-Quería hablar con la maestra al salir de clases, y decirle que yo no sería capaz de hacer una segunda parte pues no sabría por dónde empezar.

-Sarah, pasa, pasa claro, siéntate- me pidió amablemente que tomara asiento.

- maestra es que la verdad no puedo hacer una segunda parte, no estoy segura de que tenga la misma aceptación-le confesé de mi peor temor.

-Sarah, yo ya había leído con anterioridad el laberinto, pero esta versión tuya es tan cautivadora e interesante, es como si en verdad hubieras estado allí- ¿era una broma? Pues claro que había estado allí, pero no se lo podía decir si no, de loca no me bajaría.

-Mira Sarah se que te sientes presionada pues no sabes cómo continuaras y no podrás complacer a todos, pero has hecho un buen trabajo, te lo pongo así, si logras continuar con una segunda parte yo moveré mis contactos y hare que ambos libros se publiquen-

-¿Mande?- Vaya manera de persuadir a los demás, aunque por cierta parte me emocionaba esa idea, convertirme en una escritora.

-lo que escuchaste, tu debut en el mundo de los escritores esta hecho si tu logras terminar perfectamente esta continuación, ¿tenemos un trato Sarah?- vaya que esa mujer tenía un as bajo la manga, ¿en verdad me ayudaría?

-claro, pero necesito algo de tiempo para…-

-tomate todo el necesario, esperaremos ansiosos- me dijo sonriente y confiada en que haría un buen trabajo, ¿Cómo podía confiar en mí de esa manera? Ni siquiera yo poseía esa confianza en mí.

-aunque, Sarah tengo una ligera duda, es acerca de este rey misterioso, Jareth- me dijo con una mirada desafiante.

-¿si, que sucede con él?-le respondí confusa.

-te veías tan segura al describir a todos los personajes, pero creo que al único que no has podido comprender bien es a Jareth ¿Cuál es la razón para que creas que él es el villano?

-no sé si pueda responder esa pregunta, Jareth es el villano en la historia pero ¿que lo hace el villano?, bueno el está enamorado de la protagonista pero ella de él no, pues en su aventura lo que movía a la protagonista era el amor por su hermano, pero entonces ¿que movía a Jareth a tratar de esa manera a la joven?, ¿era el amor?- le dije aun confusa, pues desconocía la respuesta correcta a su pregunta.

- ¿Qué tipo de amor era el que sentía por la chica?-

-un amor posesivo y egoísta-

-exacto, Sarah-me dijo como si ella tuviera la respuesta correcta, porque simplemente no me la decía y hacia que me quebrara el cerebro.

-su amor no era del todo sincero, su único error fue creer que poseyéndola tendría su amor-

-¿a que lleva esto?- le dije completamente confundida.

-Que, Sarah. Jareth no es completamente el más malo de los villanos, tal vez con eso podrías continuar tu historia.

Que me intentaba decir, que hiciera una historia de amor, su manera de interpretar a Jareth era distinta a la mía incluso se parecía más a la de Karen que se había enamorado del personaje de Jareth, pero Jareth no era capaz de amar, su maldición era que él no sabía cómo. Antes de salir de su oficina me detuve un momento a pensar y sonreí entusiasmada.

-ya conozco la respuesta de la pregunta que me hizo en el salón de clase - le dije segura.

¿Y cuál es?- me pregunto con cierta curiosidad y asombro.

-Jareth no cumplió con el segundo deseo de la protagonista, pues él sabia que ella en verdad no quería que se llevaran a su hermano pero la única manera de tenerla cerca de él era dejándola recorrer ese laberinto, él pensaba que ella no lo lograría y se rendiría al final, tal vez solo utilizo al niño como una escusa, una escusa para que ella se encontrara con él y así ofrecerle su corazón a cambio de que pudiera tener poder sobre ella-

-¿Él la hizo recorrer ese laberinto con tal de complacerla una vez más, tener de vuelta a su hermano y él pudiera ganar algo a cambio, el poder sobre ella? Tiene sentido. Pero debes hacer algo con ese tipo de pensamiento y no me refiero al de Jareth si no al de la protagonista.

-¿Qué hay de malo con ella?-

-no hay nada malo, pero piensa Sarah, ¿la protagonista no desea volver al laberinto y averiguar qué ha pasado y que ha sido de aquella persona que en ese entonces le ofreció su corazón e incluso ser su esclavo?, pero ponte nuevamente en el lugar de la protagonista ¿tú no tendrías curiosidad, no sentirías algo por él?-


	4. reencuentro

Le di tantas vueltas al asunto, después de llegar de clases me encerré en mi cuarto, me recosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos tratando imaginar una perfecta secuela pero solo logre quedarme dormida, y desperté aun con las ideas secas cuando ya había anochecido. Entonces supe que era tiempo de que la protagonista averiguara que es lo que había sido del laberinto, en verdad tenía esa duda que había sido de Hoggle, y ludo. Pero creo que mi mayor inquietud era saber si Jareth en verdad me detestaba, pero ¿qué me importaba si era así?, ¿era yo tan egoísta como para seguir deseando que Jareth me quisiera a estas alturas?, después de que le rechacé rotundamente o ¿acaso él me importaba? No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados toda la vida, ya había pasado tiempo bien y dicen que el tiempo borra todo.

Me paré frente al espejo de mi tocador, e invoqué a mis antiguos amigos.

-Hoggle, los necesito, los necesito- puse mi mano en el espejo y cerré mis ojos justo como un creyente que eleva su oración al cielo.

-¡Sarah!- escuché sus distantes voces, entonces abrí mis esperanzados ojos y allí estaban, justo detrás de mí, podía verlos a través del espejo.

-mi lady, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez?, pensé que nunca más nos volvería a necesitar-me dijo el como si hubieran sido siglos desde que no nos veíamos.

-todos los días de mi vida, necesite de ustedes, pero no podía seguir temiendo a este mundo la única manera de avanzar era hacerlo sola- les confesé dejando caer una lagrima que escurrió sobre mi mejilla, y mostró una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, la verdad es que no había amigos como ellos en este mundo lleno de injusticia y mentiras, pero al crecer quise dejar atrás aquellas ideas de hadas y fantasías que me resultaban absurdas para una joven de mi edad, pero resultó ser el peor error que pude haber cometido.

-¿En verdad eres tu Sarah? Has cambiado tanto-me dijo Hoggle, parpadeando, aún no creía que aquella antigua chica fuera yo.

-si, en verdad soy yo Hoggle, solo me he cortado el cabello, y he crecido, pero aún soy la misma-le dije sonriendo, era cierto había cambiado solo un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre mi lady, cual es el aprieto? Confié en nosotros, la protegeremos con nuestras vidas- aun se seguía creyendo un héroe de la época medieval.

-yo, quiero pedirles algo-les respondí algo tímida, pues aun no me encontraba del todo segura de querer volver y ni siquiera sabía cómo saldría de allí una vez dentro.

-yo…quiero volver al laberinto- en cuanto se los dije, pensé que se alegrarían y me llevarían, pero fue todo lo contrario, sus caras parecían estar petrificadas, se miraron entre ellos.

-Sarah, no te podemos llevar allá, creo que lo mejor sería que no volvieras ¿Para qué regresar?- comencé a sospechar que algo no andaba del todo bien, pues Hoggle escondía algo en sus palabras.

-¿pero por qué? Creí que éramos amigos-trate de persuadirlos, poniendo mi mejor cara de tristeza.

-mi lady, no es que no queramos que esté con nosotros, el solo que es demasiado peligroso-

-¿peligroso?-pregunté confusa, ¿que había de peligroso en el laberinto?

-¡Tú sabes quién no te quiere allí!- me dijo Hoggle algo perturbado.

-¿así que él les ha pedido que no me ayuden?-les dije enfadada, no estaba enojada con ellos si no con otra persona, eso respondía mis dudas, seguro la lechuza de la otra noche era Jareth, pero ¿Por qué después de tantos años, vengarse conmigo?

-sí, Sarah, no queremos que vuelvas, si te llevamos quien sabe que podría hacernos, seguro a ti te freiría primero- dijo Hoggle asustado, seguramente Jareth había sido muy especifico en que no recibiera ayuda, pero a la vez si ellos no respondían a mis suplicas significaba que en verdad corría peligro si volvía.

-exageras, Hoggle- vaya que estaba en un grande apuro, ¿ahora que haría si no podía volver?, todo estaba acabado, sin poder volver al laberinto no había secuela y mis sueños se irían por un caño, todo por culpa de un estúpido rey vengativo.

-mi lady, por favor renuncie a esa idea, incluso tememos que algo le suceda incluso aquí en su propio mundo-

-¿aquí? ¿Por qué lo dices ? Ahora que lo mencionas el estuvo aquí la otra noche-ellos se sorprendieron, se él hizo un nudo en la garganta, ellos sabían algo más, ¿Qué me ocultaban?

-mi lady, debemos protegerla, protegerla de aquel que la quiera lastimar y…-Hoggle lo pellizco haciéndolo callar antes de que despertara a los demás que dormían, es verdad que Didymus hablaba demasiado.

-no le hagas caso a esta rata-Hoggle trató de calmarme, pero no lo logró, por primera vez me aterraba que es lo que podía llegar a hacer Jareth, aunque bueno, era imposible que pudiera aparecer en mi mundo nuevamente ¿Qué ganaría?, ya lo había vencido una vez seguro lo podía hacer de nuevo.

Aquella noche se hizo tan larga, Hoggle y regresaron al mundo que pertenecían, después de sermonearme de que olvidara la idea de volver al laberinto, cosa que no me convencía e incluso prometieron visitarme seguido quería quedarse con el afán de protegerme pero si Toby lo encontraba seguro lo adoptaba como mascota.

El frio corría alrededor de mi piel, la temperatura había disminuido y afuera llovía tan fuerte que parecía granizar. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida. Mi sueño termino convirtiéndose en una pesadilla, caía de una escalera que se desvanecía en el aire y me empujaba al precipicio. Me desperté exaltada y cuando abrí mis ojos ahí estaba él, un rayo iluminó la habitación mostrándome completamente su rostro, se encontraba de pie justo a la orilla de la cama. Su sola presencia me hacía temblar.


	5. oscuridad

-¿Creí que mis advertencias habían quedado claras, Sarah? ¿No fue suficiente esa herida en tu mano, acaso necesitaba rompértela para que entendieras?- sus palabras fueron tan amenazadoras que creí que en ese justo momento mi vida terminaría, ¿todo esto era una pesadilla o en verdad estaba sucediendo?, el lucia igual que antes, el tiempo no pasaba en el reino de los Goblins, incluso podía decir que era muy apuesto tenia cierto porte parecido al de un príncipe, solo que en mi caso él era el villano.

-¿advertencias?-le pregunte con una voz temblorosa, aquella antigua persona no era la misma de antes, no por dentro, bien dicen que la gente cambia y también sus corazones y podía ver a través de él su oscuro corazón.

-¿No sabes de lo que hablo, Sarah? Les has rogado a tus amigos que te llevaran nuevamente a mi reino, no iba a permitir que perturbaras mi paz, con tu inquietante presencia-sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego y furia aunque por fuera seguían siendo aquellos ojos que me hipnotizaron en aquel antiguo baile de mascaras, parecía algo tonto pensar eso en aquellos momentos.

-Entonces... ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije después de recuperarme, trate de ponerme firme y no dejar que el me intimidara, cosa que me resulto imposible pues él se acercó lentamente hasta dejarme acorralada, su rostro se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros del mío, sentía su respiración e incluso su furia, tomo un mechón de mi corto cabello y rozó mi mejilla con él.

-No me desafíes Sarah, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer- tomó mi cuello con delicadeza entre sus manos, en ese momento creí que moriría, pero reaccione a tiempo y aparte sus manos y corrí hacia la puerta antes de que pudiera estrangularme, pero esta se cerró frente a mis narices.

-¿Quieres volver?, Te concederé ese deseo, al igual que todos los anteriores deseos que no pude negarte, solo que esta vez no te será tan fácil regresar a tu miserable mundo humano- Cada palabra que escuchaba de su fría voz no hacía más que aterrarme, así que su plan no era solo matarme si no llevarme.

Pensé en gritar, pero no lograría nada, solo lo empeoraría, si Jareth veía a Toby seguro enfocaría su furia en mi pequeño hermano o en el resto de mi familia.

-Por favor…- trate de rogarle, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, caí presa de un hechizo, mis cuerpo se quedo inmóvil, allí de pie justo frente a él. Él esbozo una sonrisa aterradora en sus labios.

-Si te rehúsas a venir, te aseguro que los primeros que recibirán su castigo serian tus amigos, después hare tu vida imposible-

-¿Cuál es tu trato?- respondí inteligentemente, si recordaba perfectamente la ultima vez Jareth no tuvo otra opción más que ofrecerme un trato para recuperar a Toby, así que seguramente esta vez me daría otra opción, y estaba confiada que como la ultima vez, lo vencería.

-¿Trato? Si hay un trato, te doy diez años de libertad, al cumplirse vendré por ti y me servirás hasta tu muerte o puedes aceptar mi amistosa oferta y servirme por cuatro años, te dejare libre en cuanto terminen los cuatro años, pero a cambio de esa libertad desapareceré todos tus recuerdos del laberinto-

Mis recuerdos en el laberinto eran tan valiosos en mi vida, sin aquellos recuerdos me convertiría en una persona común y corriente, sin esperanzas de fantasías ni fe en la magia ¿Qué se suponía que debía elegir?, si elegía quedarme solo disfrutaría de mi vida por diez años y después tendría que servirle a el por el resto de mi miserable vida, pero si optaba por irme, cuatro años no eran nada mi mayor temor era perder aquellos recuerdos de mi aventura. Creo que era más fácil pactar con un demonio que con el rey de los Goblins.

-tik tok, tik tok, ¿no creas que esperare toda la vida por tu respuesta?-

-yo…decido irme- Al final no supe si esa era la mejor opción, pero tenía el consuelo de tener aquellos valiosos recuerdos del laberinto plasmados en mi libro, tal vez no recordaría que fue real y creería igual que los demás que los cuentos de hadas y fantasías son solo para niños.

Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente y caí en sus brazos, yo ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear ¿acaso me estaba rindiendo?, lo más extraño era que parecía estar cómoda entre la calidez de sus brazos ¿Qué era este sentimiento?


	6. cambios

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y me desperté alterada, creí que había sido una pesadilla pero estaba en un error, aquella no era mi habitación. Me puse de pie y camine sobre el helado frio hacia una ventana, una densa niebla me impedía ver a través de ella, así que la limpie con una manga de mi chamarra, mi mayor impresión fue ver aquel lugar cubierto de oscuridad

-¿decepcionada?-Su tenebrosa voz hizo que diera un brinco, ahí junto a la puerta bajo la oscura luz estaba el rey de los Goblins, el tiempo no había pasado para él, en comparación conmigo. Su atuendo seguía siendo el mismo, pantalones grises, unas botas negras, una ligera playera blanca desabotonada que mostraba perfectamente su tersa y blanca piel, sus cabellos eran dorados como los rayos del sol, aunque me costara aceptarlo en verdad era apuesto.

-¿este no era el lugar al que querías regresar?- al principio no entendí a lo que él se refería.

-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte.

-en el reino de los Goblins, o al menos eso solía ser- dijo con un tono de decepción. Su voz cambio cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunte confusa, era imposible que aquel antiguo lugar en el que yo había estado, fuera este deprimente lugar.

-las tinieblas-respondió el, con cierta desilusión en sus ojos.

-¿sigues creyendo que soy la persona más mala que has conocido? Esperare a que conozcas a la responsable de esto-

-¿la responsable? Acaso existía alguien tan maligno como para cubrir todo este reino en completa oscuridad.

-en tu mundo las llaman ¿Cómo?-dijo pensativo.

-brujas. Son aliadas del mismo demonio y dueñas de las tinieblas, su nombre es Narsha y ha tomado poder de todos los reinos, inclusive el mío- Jamás llegue a creer que estos seres existieran en verdad, supongo que en mis cuentos solo existían las hadas, entre otros seres extraños, ninguno creí que fuera tan poderoso como para retar al mismo rey de los Goblins, supongo que estaba en un error, como había dicho la maestra ¿Qué me hacía creer que Jareth era un villano? Supongo que en estos momentos el no era la peor persona.

-¿Por qué me has traído?-si bien había escuchado Jareth no me quería en este mundo, razón que desconocía pero si así era porque el mismo me había traído sin darme otra opción, seguro sabía que elegiría venir con él, ¿el era más inteligente que yo? ¿Cómo podía ser eso?, ¿Qué no la ultima vez lo había vencido en su propio juego, el laberinto?

-tú me ayudaras-

-¿Por qué yo?- había miles de personas en el mundo, tenía un reino a sus pies y ¿necesitaba de mi ayuda?

Se puso de pie, y volteo a mirarme, su mirada era frío y pensativo, él no me respondió y solo continúo viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿aun sigues creyendo en los cuentos de hadas, cierto?-

-si- le respondí confundida, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?, yo le había preguntado primero.

-esa es tu respuesta-se acerco lentamente hacia mí.

-¿a quien engañas con esa imagen tuya? ¿Dime porque te has cortado aquel hermoso y largo cabello que tenias?- de la nada salió esa conversación, era un tema del que no quería hablar, menos con él una persona que para mi seguía siendo un desconocido.

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi cabello?-

-nada, lo malo esta en ti, seguro perdiste el respeto por ti misma, que aceptas cambiar por los demás, solo mírate, esta chica no se parece en nada a la antigua niña-

Me dio la espalda y abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir, pero se detuvo antes.

-una advertencia, si tratas de escapar torturare a tus amigos uno por uno, así que piensa dos veces tus acciones-

-¿Dónde están?- me acerque a él enfadada, el ya me tenia aquí ¿que mas quería? ¿Por qué desquitarse con ellos? yo soy a la que quería hacer sufrir.

-esos traidores están encerrados, si eres buena te permitiré que los veas-

-no, espera. Déjalos ir-

El salió de la habitación sin escuchar mis suplicas, era frio conmigo y estaba segura que me odiaba. ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo?

_-¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Espero les este gustando, no hallaba como continuar, pero desde mi punto de vista Sarah creyó siempre en fantasías y cuentos de hadas ya era hora de mostrarle que no todo era de color de rosa, ese mundo de fantasía que conoció ella, se acabo a causa de la tristeza y falta de voluntad de Jareth después de su rechazo. El Jareth actual esta encaprichado con ella, quiere hacerle la vida imposible y ponerla a sufrir, pero necesita de su ayuda para poder retomar su poder (mas adelante explico porque Sarah). Mi personaje de Sarah es como el de una típica adolescente, recordemos que ella ya no es una niña, su corto cabello y su manera de vestir han sido la manera en que ella se sentía aceptada ante los demás, como miles de adolescentes que tienden a cambiar por estar "a la moda"._

_Díganme si tienen dudas en algo, a veces creo que no soy tan clara en mis ideas._

_Les adelanto tantito Narsha es una bruja, que tomo poder de todos los reinos, no solo el de los Goblins y ya… no les puedo decir más._

_Ustedes han sido una de mis razones para continuar escribiendo… muchas gracias._

_Atentamente: Alejandra_


	7. escapar

Me resultaba algo difícil la personalidad de Jareth, el era oscuro, quería que le temieran y le respetaran, pero ese respeto lo obtenía a través del miedo que generaba entre sus súbditos, seguía siendo el mismo rey engreído y egoísta de siempre, todo lo que el había querido lo había obtenido con solo tronar los dedos u ordenarlo , por eso su resentimiento hacia mí, el no me pudo tener en el pasado pues lo que me movía era el deseo de encontrar y rescatar a mi hermano Toby, y el deseo de Jareth no era amor era posesión, cosas muy distintas que nunca deben confundirse. Después de que yo pensara bien las cosas, él era el único que hacía que mi corazón latiera, incluso el único que se preocupo verdaderamente por mí, cuando era más joven no entendía muy bien esos sentimientos, pero ahora que estaba era grande entendía lo que era no ser correspondido, incluso si Jareth fuera como era antes capaz de bajar la luna solo por mí, sin dudar me enamoraría de él, pero eso no ocurriría, sus sentimientos hacia mí no demostraban más que resentimiento y odio.

-su majestad me pidió que le trajese estos libros, dijo que le servirían para entender- Me encontraba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me percate que un pequeño Goblin había entrado a la habitación. El Goblin traía cargando muchos libros, con pastas viejas, los dejo en una mesa del cuarto.

¿Acaso bromeaba? Lo hacia adrede, lo único bueno de este trato era no más escuela, pero Jareth me ponía leer todos esos libros, que me queme viva pero no los leería.

-espera-le dije a aquel Goblin antes de que saliese y me dejara encerrada una vez más en ese horrible cuarto sola.

-¿me podrías ayudar?-puse mi mejor cara triste para atraer la atención de aquel Goblin y funciono.

-¿quiero que me ayudes a salir de aquí?- le dije como si fuera un hipnotista o algo parecido.

-lo siento, pero su majestad se molestaría conmigo por desobedecerle-vaya que en verdad le temían a su rey, ¿tan malo era?

-te daré un caramelo-los ojos del aquel Goblin brillaron igual que los de un niño pequeño. El Goblin tomo el dulce en sus manos y lo comió tan gustoso, su sonrisa se abrió de oreja a oreja y en unos instantes manteniendo el trato hecho, me abrió cautelosamente la puerta.

-¿podrías decirme donde están mis amigos?-le pregunte, antes de que saliera.

-¿los traidores?-dijo en un tono serio el Goblin.

-tú también eres un traidor, ayudaste a la prisionera-le dije amenazándolo.

-este…bueno….-el Goblin rasco su cabeza, nervioso después de haberse dado cuenta que se había dejado convencer por un simple dulce.

-¿este…tú tienes más de esos caramelos?- dijo aquel Goblin, ansioso de probar más.

-sí, pero…te los daré a cambio de algo ¿Tu sabes donde están mis amigos ?llévame con ellos-en mi mundo el dinero servía para persuadir personas y obtener poder y aquí en este mundo un simple caramelo funcionaba a la perfección.

-en el calabozo, su majestad dijo que iba pensar que iba a hacer con ellos-dijo ansioso de probar un dulce más.

Antes de irme le di el dulce prometido al pequeño Goblin, y me adentre en ese enorme y oscuro castillo, debía apurarme y encontrarlos, quien sabe en todo este tiempo Jareth que había pensado en hacer con ellos. No tengo la menor idea de cómo lo hice, pero recorrí todo aquel castillo sin perderme, y lo más extraño es que no había guardias, eso me hizo que me preocupara un poco, pensé que su majestad incrementaría la seguridad en caso de que yo bueno…escapara, cosa que hacía en estos momentos. Baje unas enormes y largas escaleras que jure nunca más subir un escalón en mi vida, ahí bajo el enorme castillo estaba el calabozo, incluso en la entrada no había guardias, cuando entre, ahí estaban ludo, Hoggle y Sir Didymus con fiel corcel ambrosius. Ellos inmediatamente me vieron, aun escondida detrás de la pared, la cara de Hoggle me puso a pensar, el movía la cabeza hacia los lados como si me intentara decir "no" ¿A qué se refería, no quería que los rescatara o…?

Me acerque lentamente recargada a la pared, ignorando las incomprendidas advertencias de Hoggle, pero al dar la vuelta ahí estaba Jareth, mi corazón latió rápido, su mano estaba recargada a la pared y su mirada fija en mi, él estaba a unos escasos centímetros de mi, tenía cierta sonrisa burlona en su rostro, su repentina aparición hizo que mi cuerpo temblara, se acerco lentamente hacia mí y susurro en mis oídos.

-te lo advertí Sarah, debiste escuchar-su voz sonaba seductora y amenazante a la misma vez, ¿Cómo seductora? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? cuando lo escuche pronunciar mi nombre, me sentí capturada. El se separo de mí al instante.

-¿debería enviarlos al pantano del hedor eterno?-todos los Goblins aplaudieron tontamente complacidos con la decisión de su rey.

-Sarah, Sarah-grito Hoggle acercándose a los barandales de la celda, mi mente estaba a punto de explotar ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Como los salvaba de este aprieto? todo era mi culpa de alguna u otra forma, yo debía remediarlo.

-espera, los necesito, ellos me ayudaron la ultima vez así que sin su ayuda no poder serte tan útil-eso era sincero en verdad si no fuera por ellos seguramente Toby se hubiera convertido en un Goblin, y yo habría perdido ante él.

-eso no me convence ¿Qué tal si ofreces algo a cambio?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-lo que quieras-dije sin dudar, apostándole incluso mi vida.

-libérenlos-grito a los guardias Goblins que estaban en la entrada de la celda, ellos los dejaron salir en seguida, como era de esperarse seguía alardeando, vaya que él no sabía cuando guardar silencio, cuando lo liberaron se cruzo frente a Jareth lanzándole según él lo que llamaría una mirada retadora, incluso ambrosius le ladro. Una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios y fue vista por Jareth, que no le causo ninguna gracia.

-te doy mi palabra, te ayudare-le dije con seguridad de lo que decía.

Antes de que pudiera salir de su arrogante presencia, el me detuvo

Antes de que nos retiráramos, Jareth tomo mi brazo con fuerza acercándome hacia él bruscamente para susurrarme algo al oído.

-tu palabra no me sirve de nada, quiero algo más a cambio, después hablaremos de eso- ¿algo más? ¿Que quería este tipo?, solté su mano de mi brazo, pero no me atreví a mirarlo una vez más. Tenía cierto presentimiento de cuál sería su propuesta, temía pensar de mala manera, pero solo me quedaba esperar por su petición, a la cual no podría negarme, que tonta había sido "lo que quieras", ¿Qué era lo único que no tuvo? ¿Y que si el volvía pensar como en el pasado?, ¡no imposible, el me odiaba, nunca volvería a pensar en mi de esa manera!, ¿acaso estaba decepcionaba o pensaba eso para consolarme?, este tipo estaba haciendo que enloqueciera.


	8. rumores

-¿y qué te ha dicho Jareth hace unos momentos?-pregunto curioso Hoggle.

-Nada, solo más amenazas-¿que se suponía que debía contestar? Ni siquiera yo conocía sus verdaderas intenciones, aquella misteriosa petición hacia que me arrepintiera de mis palabras, estaba segura que las utilizaría en mi contra, Jareth era inteligente debía admitirlo, pero yo también lo era.

-no se preocupe mi lady, él ni nadie podrá desviarme de mi misión, protegerla-dijo nuevamente alardeando sir Didymus.

-lo sentimos Sarah, no pudimos protegerte y por nuestra culpa estas aquí-Hoggle sentía que eran responsables del hecho de que yo estuviera de vuelta en el reino de los Goblins.

-por favor no se culpen, fue Jareth quien me dejo sin opción, el trato pasara rápido-dije suspirando, era una gran mentira cuatro años no eran como cuatro horas.

-¿trato?-preguntaron confundidos.

-cuatro años de servirle, después seré libre. Tengo que pensar en algo rápido, no pienso pasar en un momento más aquí, pero tampoco puedo arriesgarme a que terceros sufran las consecuencias por mis acciones-les dije, Hoggle se detuvo por un momento y me volteo a ver.

-¿y qué es lo que has hecho mal, Sarah? Te sientes como si en verdad hubieras cometido un crimen-las palabras de Hoggle eran ciertas, ¿Por qué sentía remordimiento? Yo no había hecho nada malo, Jareth era el único que estaba siendo injusto, solo porque en el pasado no había correspondido sus sentimientos no eran escusa para tenerme cuatro años de mi mortal y corta vida encerrada en el reino de los Goblins.

-supongo que estas en lo correcto, pero…él ha mencionado algo de las tinieblas, dijo que yo servía de ayuda, no me lo pidió exactamente ,más bien lo ordeno- ¿Cómo si ese engreído, fuera a decir un "por favor" o "gracias" alguna vez en su vida?

-Pero este lugar ha estado así desde hace cuatro años, my lady-dijo sir Didymus.

-¿Cuándo me fui por última vez?- si recordaba bien eran cuatro años después de mi partida.

-exacto, no defiendo a ese engreído, pero no es que él hubiera querido que esto pasara, si no que él no peleo-las palabras de Hoggle, me confundían por completo, ¿Por qué Jareth no había pelado en el pasado?

-¿entonces porque pelear ahora?, no dices que se dio por vencido-pregunte confundía, ambas versiones no concordaban.

-todos desconocemos esa razón, según los rumores ,se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación leyendo y leyendo aquellos antiguos libros, un día salió de su habitación, y grito haber encontrado la manera de tener poder sobre todo-murmuró Hoggle.

¿Sobre todo?, a que se refería con eso.

-¡esperen ustedes!-gritaron unos Goblins que venían justo detrás de nosotros, habían corrido para alcanzarnos.

-su majestad me ha pedido que los escoltáramos a la salida, la prisionera estará aislada y cuando ella requiera de su ayuda se les llamara-dijeron aquellos guardas Goblins.

-no, eso no es lo que se acordó-reclame furiosa, ¿acaso me había engañado aquel tipo?

-usted solo ha pedido que se les liberara, nunca que se quedaran todo el tiempo con usted-dijeron los Goblin seguramente repitiendo las palabras de su gobernante al pie de la letra.

-está bien Sarah, no queremos ocasionarte más problemas, si nos necesitas solo llámanos, ya se nos ocurrirá algo-Hoggle me guiño el ojo refiriéndose al plan de escapar de este lugar, confiaba en ellos, sabía que me ayudarían a salir de aquí.

-my lady yo no estoy de acuerdo, así que dejare a mi leal corcel a cargo de usted-como siempre sir Didymus era el único que no había entendido bien el plan ni las indirectas, y estaba obstinado a protegerme.

-ambrosius, protege a lady Sarah con tu vida- el fiel ambrosius ladro como si afirmara la orden de su amo, y se puso a un lado de mi, no me negué a aceptar la compañía de ambrosius al menos no estaría tan sola, incluso se me figuraba mucho a mi perro Merlín.

Después de la triste despedida, comencé a leer cada uno de esos libros con pastas viejas que había puesto el Goblin en mi habitación, me senté en el piso y ambrosius junto a mí. Todos los libros hablaban de la espada de Merrow, Jareth la había mencionado dijo algo acerca de retomar el poder de su reino y alejar las tinieblas, comprendía un poco lo que quería decir, la espada de Merrow proporcionaba una luz divina a aquel que la poseyera al igual que el completo poder sobre todo. Estaba tan metida en la lectura que apenas escuche la puerta abrirse, cuando alce mi vista allí estaba Jareth, observándome desde la entrada de la puerta como si me estuviera examinando, él se acerco hacia mí, ambrosius ladro, pero inmediatamente callo, Jareth trono los dedos y él se sentó obedientemente. Jareth se agacho lentamente para susurrarme algo en el oído.

-hoy por la noche, te espero en mi habitación-

Trague saliva, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pude articular una palabra más, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y no era por el frio piso donde estaba sentada. El se retiro y volvió a cerrar la habitación con seguro, ¿creía que volvería a escapar? Bueno algo así planeaba pero no en esos momentos, en los que no podía ni siquiera mover un dedo, ¿ahora como me escapaba de esta?


	9. el conde y el hada

Termine mordiéndome las uñas y echándole un vistazo a cada rato a la única ventana de la habitación. Si saltaba desde esa altura seguro moriría al instante, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, mis ideas se agotaron al igual que mis oportunidades de salir de esta, el tiempo corrió tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya había oscurecido.

-¿y si finjo dormir?-dijo en voz baja, preguntando a ambrosius, el solo se me quedaba viendo, vaya compañía. Antes de que pudiera ejecutar mi plan, un Goblin entro, echando a perder mi única oportunidad de excusarme ante su majestad.

-su majestad desea verle en estos momentos-dijo aquel Goblin, incluso el término "desea" hacia que todo mi cuerpo sintiera escalofríos.

Su habitación estaba justo al final del pasillo, trague saliva antes de entrar. El guardia Goblin toco la puerta y escuche detrás de ella la voz de su rey, pidiendo que pasara. El Goblin entro primero, voltee a mirar atrás de mi hombro, tal vez esa sería mi posibilidad de salir corriendo pero incluso a mis espaldas los Goblins me tenían vigilada. Al entrar le vi ahí hojeando un par de libros, lucia distraído.

-pasa Sarah, no seas tímida-rayos había dado en el clavo, por alguna razón me resultaba extraño escuchar mi nombre al ser pronunciado por él, ¿Qué no fuera tímida? Si lo que yo quería hacer era salir corriendo de allí.

-veo que comenzaste a leer los libros que te deje, ¿Espero podamos empezar pronto a buscar la espada de Merrow?- Sus palabras hicieron que me quedara impactada, ¿de eso se trataba? ¿De discutir su maravillosos pan?

-¿por eso me llamaste? ¿Para hablar de…los libros?- me sentía tan aliviada, suspire, relajándome.

Me miro de manera extraña, levanto una ceja y después de examinar mis suspiros, se le escapo una ligera sonrisa que cubrió tapando su boca, después torno su rostro serio y firme.

-¿acaso creerías que yo intentaría algo… contigo?- ¿Cómo no creerlo? Yo no era un mal pensada es solo que la manera en que lo había dicho, había dejado mucho en que pensar.

-no tengo ese tipo de pensamientos en una niña inmadura y con problemas existenciales- lo dijo como si yo fuera alguna criatura extraña, estaba feliz de que no pensara de esa manera, pero decir que yo era rara, quería romperle la cara.

-pensar en ti de esa manera es como levantar la basura del piso- me dijo cruzándose de brazos, ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? Él era el de los problemas existenciales ¿quién carajos le había dicho que podía burlarse de las personas de esa manera?

-eres ampliamente correspondido- le conteste satisfecha.

-cuida tus palabras, recuerda que soy superior a ti, simple mortal-dijo con un tono retador, ya lo había hecho enfadar, cosa que me resultaba divertida.

-por supuesto yo tengo educación, respeto a los ancianos-le respondí, tal y como lo hacía cuando discutía con mi madrastra Karen. Era cierto, Jareth era un ser inmortal, ¿Quién sabe cuántos años tendría?, y el simplemente lucia mayor que yo, aunque su apariencia no me era desagradable, el era apuesto todas sus facciones le hacían parecer perfecto y encantador, pero no podía ver de esa manera a mi enemigo.

-¿y ahora que sucios pensamientos tienes?-mi silencio había durado un buen rato y lo peor es que mi mirada se había quedado fija en el, me sonroje pero adopte mi postura de inmediato.

-solo pensaba un par de insultos más-le dije bromeando.

-de acuerdo. No sé si ya te diste cuenta pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, te llame por un razón, discutir aquellas dudas que tengas sobre la espada ¿tienes alguna?- era seguro que Jareth quería recuperar rápido su reino, tenía tanta prisa, ¿pero que lo motivaba? Lucia tan apresurado.

- Quieres la espada para alejar las tinieblas y retomar el poder, pero en los libros explica poder sobre todo, ¿a qué se refiere eso?-le hice la pregunta del millón.

-poder sobre cualquier cosa, persona, lugar… poder infinito-que avaricioso era este tipo, no solo quería su reino, si no todos los demás, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba de esa idea, ¿que mas quería Jareth?

-¿Sarah, alguna vez has escuchado la historia de él conde y el hada?- el se sentó en una silla, y me miro esperando por mi respuesta.

-he oído de ella, no conozco muy bien la historia pero se por donde va- de pequeña, papá me la contaba, no recordaba el final, pues siempre me quedaba dormida antes de que mi padre la pudiera terminar.

-erase una vez hace muchos años un príncipe que había sido sustituido de su poder pues el amigo más apegado a la familia los había traicionado y asesinado a toda su familia, a excepción de él que logro escapar, con el tiempo el muchacho consiguió un titulo falso de conde, este juro reclamar su trono y matar a aquel despiadado hombre que le había quitado todo. Cierto día conoció a un joven de la que se enamoro, esta no era una chica común y corriente, ella podía ver y conversar con seres mágicos en especial con las hadas, ella le confesó el secreto mas preciado de las hadas, la espada de Merrow y lo llevo hasta ella, cuando encontraron la espada la reina hada pidió un sacrificio a cambio de el poder glorioso de la espada, el conde sabia que tipo de sacrificio se refería pero amaba tanto a la joven , que no puedo matarla, ella sabia cuanto deseaba el conde recuperar lo que le habían robado y se suicida a cambio de que le dieran la espada al conde-

Jareth me tenía tan metida en la historia, era hermoso escuchar la manera en que la contaba, nunca supe el final de la historia por eso estaba ansiosa de escuchar.

-¿y que sucedió con el conde?-pregunte curiosa.

-al darse cuenta de que había recuperado lo que quería, incluso después de matar al hombre que traiciono a su familia supo que estaba en un error lo único que quería era a ella, así que escondió la espada de los ojos humanos, él la escondió en alguna parte de este mundo, después de eso se quito la vida- Aquella historia era tan triste, pero romántica a la vez, era extraño que Jareth conociera esta historia.

-en fin no te conté la historia para que te fueras a dormir cómodamente-dijo finalizando la historia.

-espera ¿por eso me necesitas?, pero yo no veo a las hadas- le dije confundida, el se había equivocado de persona seguramente.

- nadie últimamente cree en las historias de hadas, a excepción de los niños, tú has sido la única que conozco que aun cree en hadas-aquellas palabras me hicieron recordar, lo que había dicho el antes, me había preguntado si aun creía en cuentos de hadas y había señalado que esa era mi respuesta, ahora lo entendía mejor todo.

-bueno, las vi con mis propios ojos cuando vine por última vez al laberinto-recordaba que mi impresión de ellas no era la que tenía antes, una de ella me había mordido, yo pensaba que eran seres amables.

-por eso sabes que existen, también sabes que no son precisamente amables, por eso tu me serás de ayuda, tu corazón aun es bondadoso, seguro podrás convencerlas-Dijo Jareth levantándose de la silla, el camino y se paro justo frente a mí, la historia decía que la joven de la que se enamoro el conde tenia poderes, yo no los tenía pero ella era bondadosa por eso las hadas le habían agarrado cariño.

-¿Pretendes decirme, que me gane la confianza de las hadas, para que te digan dónde está la espada?-le dije descubriendo su plan, ahora entendía a lo que se refería con que yo le seria de ayuda, pero ¿porque él creía que mi corazón era bondadoso? ¿Acaso lo conocía mejor que yo?, Jareth me hacia enfadar pero sus palabras tenían cierta realidad, el sabía lo que yo ocultaba, me conocía mejor que yo misma.

-no tiene sentido, espera si te ayudo y se resuelve todo podre negociar mi libertad- le dije esperanzada en que si le resultaba útil, me liberara.

-eso está fuera de discusión, me servirás los años que a mí me complazca, cuatro se han acordado si agotas mi paciencia serán más-por un momento creí que saldría de aquí, pero aplasto mi débil esperanza, maldito rey creído.

-¿y qué hay de la responsable de las tinieblas?-si aquella bruja se enteraba del plan de Jareth seguro seria mas difícil seguir.

-¿Narsha?, ella no conoce la historia, hasta ahora solo la conocemos tu y yo-aquellas palabras hicieron que me sintiera importante, guardar un secreto que solo conocíamos Jareth y yo, me hacía de cierta manera feliz, ¿acaso el confiaba en mi?

-¿sabes Jareth? Incluso tú desconoces bien la historia, la verdad es que si hay un final feliz en ella-me deje llevar y le dije lo que pensaba.

-¿Cuál es el final feliz? El tipo se quita la vida, ¿no escuchaste o qué?-me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-ambos mueren eso es cierto, pero si lo ves así, él había conseguido un titulo falso de conde, pero ambos sabían que él era el príncipe y la muchacha era una simple plebeya, aunque se quisieran estar juntos seguramente les hubiera sido imposible por los niveles sociales, la única manera de que ellos estuvieran juntos sin que nadie pudiera separarlos era la muerte-me había dejado llevar por la historia.

- cuando te enamoras de alguien, no te importa qué posición social tiene, solo quieres estar a su lado, ni siquiera te importa si es diferente a ti mortal, sencilla, frágil- Jareth paro, abrió sus ojos y me dio la espalda, lo había descubierto, aquellas palabras que habían dicho eran verdaderamente hermosas, pero lo más hermoso es que estaba pensando aun en mi.

-puedes retirarte-me dijo dándome la espalda, otra vez se comportaba engreídamente.

-¿o prefieres pasar la noche aquí?-¿otra vez con esas propuestas indebidas? Luego decía que yo era la malpensada.

-no, gracias. En todo caso gracias por la historia- abrí la puerta y a antes de cerrarla escuche unas palabras que hicieron que me quedara muda.

-de nada-dijo el mismísimo rey de los Goblins.


	10. estilo

Aquella noche, no pude dormir bien, solo le daba más vueltas al asunto. ¿Por qué estaba pensando de esta manera?, yo siempre analizando a los personajes, me había dejado llevar por la historia, en verdad la encontraba romántica pero yo creía tener razón en lo que decía o al menos eso pensaba hasta que Jareth hizo que mi mente dejara de pensar y mi corazón sintiera, su manera de ver a los personajes me dejo impactada ¿romper con las clases sociales, todo por amor?, honestamente yo nunca creí en el amor ¿sería porque la última vez que me había enamorado me habían lastimado?. Termine cansada de pensar en tantas cosas, unas incluso sin sentido, y termine dormida.

En mis sueños, yo despertaba normalmente en mi casa, me ponía el uniforme y salía camino a la escuela, no había nada extraño en aquellos sueños, llegaba a mi clase a tiempo, y a la salida la maestra me decía que la segunda parte de mi libro había sido un éxito nuevamente, mientras me alagaba , la ventana del salón se abrió y ahí estaba nuevamente la lechuza blanca ¿Qué hacia el aquí?¿qué quería?, todos parecían no ver el ave en la ventana, por más que señalaba el ave, nadie la miraba creí por un momento que estaba loca, pero repentinamente me desperté aliviada, apenas había despertado de un mal sueño y ahora estaba en otro, aunque este era real.

-¿Cuál ave?- pregunto él. Estaba de pie al lado mío cuidando la distancia entre nosotros, llevaba unos pantalones blancos haciéndole juego a una camisa negra, esta vez traía puesto una capa negra, el estaba cruzado de brazos, recargado ligeramente en la cabecera de la cama. Eso explicaba el porqué había soñado con él.

-¿te has vuelto loca?-pregunto haciéndome enfadar. Seguramente había hablado dormida, que vergüenza.

-no. ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije evitando su mirada y poniéndome de pie.

-los Goblins creyeron que estabas poseída y me llamaron, pero resulto ser que la niña habla dormida-su mirad seguía fija en mi, por un momento sentí que me ruborizaba ¿pero porque me miraba?

-tus ojos-dijo señalándome.

-se te corrió esa cosa negra que te pones en los ojos- él se refería al maquillaje, corrí a verme en el espejo del tocador y note que mi delineador se había corrido, mi cabello era un desastre y mi ropa arrugada.

-te traerán ropa nueva, y con lo que respecta a esa cosa oscura que traes en los ojos, preferiría que no te la pusieras más, ¿sabes? te podría confundir con Narsha y ese cabello, bueno no tiene remedio esperemos crezca rápido mientras no podrás cortarlo más- ¿Quién se creía para darme ordenes? E incluso me había comparado con Narsha la bruja, ¿Qué le molestaba de mi cabello? Yo lo cortaba si me daba la gana.

Él camino hacia la puerta pero antes de que saliera, lo mire a través del espejo, el me volteo a ver. Me percate de su mirada el parecía querer decir algo abrió sus labios ligeramente pero se los mordió, guardándose sus palabras, se dio la media vuelta y cerro la puerta. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Qué quería decirme?, supongo que solo él lo sabría, yo no podía leer sus pensamientos, pero su cara lo delataba…su mirada se había tornado dulce al verme a través del espejo, incluso después de haberme dicho que parecía una bruja quería decirme algo mas, no insultos, si no algo mas, pero me quedaría con las dudas de que era.

-¿y a mí que rayos me importa?-dije sacudiendo mi cabeza, que si el actuaba amable por un momento, no olvidaba el hecho de que casi me estrangula la otra noche en mi habitación, o al menos esas eran sus intenciones, la próxima vez no debería quedarme tan profundamente dormida no mientras el ande rondando a mi alrededor, debería ser cuidadosa, debiera recordar que tenía cerca a l enemigo.

-¿se puede pasar lady Sarah?- una Goblin se asomo por la puerta, ella lucia joven recordando el hecho que era una Goblin y casi todos se parecían.

-mi nombre es Raven y su majestad me ha pedido que cuide de usted-dijo aquella Goblin.

-claro-dije volteando los ojos, yo no necesitaba que nadie me cuidara ya tenía edad suficiente como para cuidarme sola, aunque ambrosius no era la compañía perfecta, el aun dormida, perro flojo, supongo que la compañía de Raven no vendría mal.

-me han mandado este vestido, es para usted-dijo dándome en mis manos una caja blanca.

Al verlo me hice la idea de que el arrogante rey de los Goblins lo había mandado para mi, cuando lo abrí aquella caja mi sorpresa fue ver un hermoso vestido

-yo, no puedo ponerme esto-me encogí de hombros, yo solo utilizaba vestidos cuando era pequeña y jugaba a interpretar una obra de teatro pero no me iba a poner uno a estas alturas de mi edad.

-pero usted no tiene otra ropa-Raven tenía razón, si no me ponía esto, tendría que utilizar esta sucia topa. Termine utilizando aquel vestido, lave mi cara y me libera del desastre del delineador, cuando me mire al espejo me quede impresionada, ni siquiera parecía ser yo.

-perfecta-dijo exaltándose aquella Goblin.

-solo que ¿Qué hare con ese cabello tan corto?-

-no quiero volver a tocar ese tema otra vez-le dije recordando las discusiones anteriores con su engreído rey.

-de acuerdo, supongo que su majestad estaba en lo cierto, usted en verdad es hermosa con todo y que siendo una dama se ha cortado el cabello como un caballero-¿otra vez con lo del pelo? Espera, ¿él había dicho que era hermosa?, ¿porque me sentía extraña creyendo que Jareth me veía de esa manera?, yo creí que él me detestaba porque cambie. En todos los casos no debería tomarle importancia, lo único que el quería era su preciosa espada recuperar el poder, ¿Por qué Jareth se parecía tanto al conde de la historia?, ¡tonterías! Yo no iba a suicidarme por él, el auto sacrificio es una estupidez, aunque ames mucho a esa persona es algo tonto, ¿Por qué en lugar de matarse, no buscar otra manera de estar juntos o de resolver las cosas?, pero para mí el amor era diferente, cuando llegas a conocer el amor, hace que tu corazón duela, mientras más lo conoces te das cuenta de lo dañino que es.

Al bajar Jareth estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, aquella sala era enorme parecía un verdadero castillo de princesas, si tan solo este reino volviera a ser como era antes seria más hermoso que ahora, yo en verdad quería ayudar a Jareth pues quería recuperar al igual que él este mundo, volver a verlo como era antes.

-Sarah, mira esta mapa-sus ojos estaban clavados en aquella hoja de papel, hasta que levanto su mirada para verme, el quedo impresionado, lo note en sus ojos, el me miraba fijamente examinándome de pies a cabeza, se aclaro la garganta y bajo la mirada buscando el mapa, pero estaba ya tan distraído que no podía volver a concentrarse. Honestamente no me gustaba que me vieran de esa manera, pero es como si sus ojos me dijeran que le gustaba lo que veía.

-¿Si no es mucho pedir quisiera tener un poco de mi ropa normal?-le dije apenándome de traer esta ropa que no iba conmigo.

-veré que puedo hacer-dijo evitando voltear a verme.

Sus palabras no me convencían, porque simplemente no me decía un rotundo "no" y dejaba a un lado las indirectas. Concentrándome en el trabajo, mire el mapa y empezamos a discutir en donde sería bueno empezar a buscar la espada de Merrow, no debíamos demorar tanto en encontrarla, pues el mayor peligro era que Narsha se enterara de la espada.

-tengo una idea, pediré a Hoggle que me ayude a averiguar donde viven las hadas, seguro él conoce mejor esas tierras que nadie- intente utilizar eso como escusa, y salir del castillo, me estaba empezando a poner algo incomoda.

-sí, supongo que es buena idea-dijo como si ni siquiera hubiera escuchado mis palabras.

Levante un poco el vestido y corrí hacia la salida, para buscar a Hoggle y avisarle de nuestro plan, pero él me detuvo antes de que pudiera correr.

-no, no, Sarah-sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-le enviaremos una carta, o yo le visitare más tarde, no confió en ti- y me conocía bien, pues si me dejaba ir encontraría la manera de escapar.


	11. la nueva enemiga

-pues deberás empezar a confiar en mí, si es que quieres que te ayude- le dije, bajando su mano de mi brazo. El me lanzo una mirada retadora, seguido me dio la espalda y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

-confiare en ti, hasta que te ganes mi confianza- dijo cruzándose de brazos, y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. Su manera de mirarme era seductora, ¿no sé porque pensaba eso? pero al menos estaba segura en mis pensamientos, costaba admitirlo pero él tenía algo que te invitaba a seguir mirándole, me perdí en sus ojos azules y justo cuando aquel momento era perfecto, había captado su atención, lo más vergonzoso paso. Mi estomago rugió interrumpiendo aquel inesperado momento, estaba hambrienta, pero ¿Cómo estropear ese perfecto momento?

-yo…que pena- voltee mi mirada, y me lleve las manos al estomago. Pero sin esperarlo él comenzó a reírse sin parar.

-basta, deja de reírte- le pedí avergonzada. El no se podía contener y seguía riéndose.

-lo siento, es que…-antes de que pudiera darme una disculpa completa comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

Le di la espalda y decidida de irme a mí a cuarto y salir de su insoportable presencia, se reí, ¿qué quería? yo era una humana y cometía errores y aparte sentía hambre.

-espera, espera. Que mal de mi parte, te parece si desayunamos y después continuamos con el trabajo-dijo él, tratando de detenerme.

-primero te burlas y ahora me invitas a comer ¿eres bipolar o qué?-

-no, pero si no desayunas seguro tu estomago me comerá- comenzó a reírse nuevamente.

Esta vez no pude contenerme y comencé a reír con él, no me importo qué pensarían, quise tapar mi sonrisa con la mano, pero él seguía riendo, su sonrisa era hermosa me hacía sentir tranquila y cómoda, era extraño verlo de buen humor pero me agradaba mas si estaba de esa manera. Por un momento nos miramos y el paro de reír pero seguía sonriéndome yo le correspondí, puse mis manos en mi cintura y le lance una mirada amable, una sonrisa seguía en mi rostro, el tiempo pareció eterno, solo quería estar así todo el día.

-y bueno, ¿seguirás burlándote de mí o nos apresuraremos para continuar con la investigación?-le dije presionándolo un poco más, tal vez si desayunábamos juntos sería algo genial, no quería arruinar su inesperado cambio de actitud hacia mí, debía admitirlo solo quería conocerlo un poco más.

-seguro-me dijo aun sonriente.

-preparen el desayuno-le ordeno a unos Goblins.-en cuanto termines quiero que sigas investigando, debo salir, provecho- así sin decir más se fue. Pensé que desayunaríamos juntos, yo quería preguntarle ¿por qué no desayunaba conmigo?, pero la respuesta era obvia, no quería estar cerca de mi o simplemente quería evadir conversaciones que no eran de su agrado.

Jareth había salido durante todo el día, y yo pensé que trabajaríamos juntos, este tipo trabajaba solo, incluso se parecía a mí, la soledad nos iba mejor. Tuve que suplicarles a los guardias Goblins que me dieran la oportunidad de seguir estudiando los libros en algún jardín bajo el aire libre, si seguía encerrada otro día más me volvería claustrofóbica, el clima no era el deseado, todo bajo un cielo nublado, al menos daba un poco de luz que me permitía seguir leyendo.

Después de llevar un rato afuera, sentí como un viento helado soplaba, me hacía sentir escalofríos, después es fuerte viento paro, ambrosius ladraba como un loco.

-¿Qué sucede ambrosius?-quería saber porque ladraba, todo esto me daba mala espina.

-¿señorita?, será mejor que entremos-dijo temerosa Raven mirando hacia el cielo. Algo estaba aterrando a todos, incluso los guardias parecían estar temblando, todos miraban hacia el cielo.

Mientras los demás se encontraban distraídos buscando algo en las alturas, en una silla que estaba frente a mí, se paró un cuervo negro, parecía estar viéndome fijamente, me extrañe tanto pero me lleve la enorme sorpresa cuando este se transformo frente a mis narices.

En aquella silla estaba sentada una bellísima mujer joven de pelo rojizo largo hasta la cintura, su piel era blanca como la nieve, es como si nunca le hubiera dado la luz del sol, sus ojos eran de un negro tan profundo y traía puesto un vestido hermoso vestido negro, con un maquillaje algo gótico. Ella me dedico una sonrisa aterradora.

-la bruja-gritaron los Goblins aterrados, ella debía ser la famosa Narsha. Ahora entienda que si Jareth me comparaba con ella, no era un insulto más bien un alago ella en verdad era hermosa. Narsha volteo a verlos a todos con esa misma sonrisa aterradora, ellos le tenían tanto miedo que retrocedieron, su cara parecía ser la de un ángel transformado en demonio. Ella subió a la mesa y se inclino para verme más de cerca.

-¡tú!-dijo señalándome, escondí el libro que leía bajo la mesa lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Por qué tienes un aroma delicioso?, hueles a…un niño, un alma pura-dijo lamiéndose los labios, por un momento creí que era una depravada, pero recordé que las brujas en los cuentos de terror comían el alma de los niños, pero ¿porque decía que yo tenía ese mismo aroma que el de un niño,?, empecé a relacionarlo con lo que había dicho Jareth, que yo era la única que un creía en hadas, y ahora en brujas, y si sobrevivía para contarlo, corregiría ,las brujas no son mujeres feas llenas de verrugas que vuelan en escobas, al menos esta no lucia así.

-lastima aun no es hora de la cena. ¿Dime que hace una pequeña mortal aquí en mi mundo?- dijo bajándose de la mesa ,me puse de pie inmediatamente y retrocedí unos pasos, ella se seguía cercándose a mi lentamente, hasta dejarme acorralada entre la pared.

-no tengas miedo, acércate a mi querida, seremos buenas amigas, lo prometo-ella se hizo el largo cabello rojo para atrás, después alzo su mano hacia mí, invitándome. Parecía algo tonto, intente moverme pero no podía, ni siquiera podía articular una sola palabra. No es que estuviera paralizada del miedo es solo que ella había lanzado un hechizo sobre mí, ella seguía teniendo esa malvada sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, todos le tenían miedo.


	12. promesas

No podía moverme, tal fue mi desesperación que pronuncie su nombre, y apareció ante mí en un parpadear, me sujeto con un suave movimiento que juraría no haber sentido y me aparto de ella, apareciendo en la esquina del jardín. Aquel momento fue indescriptible fue como si dos demonios se estuvieran desafiando, la mirada de Jareth estaba llena de odio, la atmósfera se sentía pesada.

-su majestad-Narsha hizo un reverencia en forma de burla, y le esbozó una sonrisa diabólica, ella camino con elegancia y rapidez y se detuvo frente a nosotros. Jareth me acerco fuertemente hacia él, yo pensaba que me aventaría a los leones y le diría a Narsha algo así como "con mucho gusto puedes llevártela, me harías un favor "pero su reacción fue muy diferente a la que yo pensaba. Narsha noto que Jareth me acerco hacia él y quito aquella tonta sonrisa burlona de su rostro que tenía hace unos segundos.

-la quiero a ella-le dijo al rey de los Goblins, mientras me señalaba con sus largas uñas, Jareth seguía sin decir una sola palabra, entonces ella me volteo a ver sin acercarse, ella también le temía a Jareth, por eso su atrevimiento no llego a más y solamente termino en amenazas.

-cuando duermas por la noche, no volverás a ver el siguiente día ¿sabes que les sucede a las niñas pequeñas mientras duermen y hay cerca una bruja rondando?-me pregunto ella, mientras volvía a colocar aquella sonrisa. Jareth me soltó, para colocarse frente a mí, el no la amenazo, ni siquiera le insulto, el solo…

-ella dormirá por la noche y si desea todo el día también, porque yo velare sus sueños-¿acaso el me protegía?, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Su manera de haberlo dicho no era desafiarla, simplemente advertirle que esta vez el iba a luchar.

-no importa si vives despierto toda tu miserable vida, un día de estos romperé en mis manos su frágil cuello - de nuevo aquel frio viento soplo y Narsha se desvaneció con él, cuando el viento paro de soplar no había rastro alguno de ella.

-Jareth-el aun seguía inmóvil, pero logre que el reaccionara después de llamarlo y jalar ligeramente su capa.

-¿y ahora que quieres?-me dijo enfurecido, hace unos escasos momentos el habría jurado protegerme a capa y espada y ahora se enfadaba, técnicamente paso a un lado mío, ignorándome. Podía verlo en su cara, a él le preocupaba algo, incluso yo sentía temor por Narsha, ella simplemente hacia que cobraran vida todas mis pesadillas.

Por la noche Raven me ayudo a cambiarme, esta vez utilizaría una pijama, este era un hermoso camisón beige, yo estaba acostumbrada a dormir con una camisa grande y larga y un pantalón de franela, pero si dormía con el vestido que traía puesto lo arrugaría así que decidí no quejarme y ponérmelo. Raven salió de la habitación por un momento yo estaba muerta del cansancio y me metí en las sabanas de algodón de aquella enorme cama, la noche en verdad era fría, las luces estaban apagadas, y empecé a cerrar lentamente los ojos, pero me inquieto una misteriosa presencia en mi habitación, yo empezaba a asustarme ¿Qué tal si era Narsha?, cuando tome el valor de ver mas allá de las sabanas me lleve con la sorpresa de que se trataba del rey de los Goblins, el estaba cerrando las cortinas de la ventana. Había cumplido su promesa, velaría mis sueños.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-le pregunte.

-yo cumplo mis promesas, duérmete antes de que me arrepienta y yo mismo te entregue a Narsha-me advirtió mientras él se sentaba en una silla cerca de la puerta.

-es que yo no tengo sueño-que gran mentira claro que tenia sueño. Estaba tan cansada pero en cuanto lo vi a él en mi habitación no pude dormir, ¿Quién dormiría con un hombre en su habitación? Y menos si él en noches anteriores había entrado a mi habitación y me había secuestrado.

-¿no confías en mi? ¿Ha quien habría de temerle más a la bruja o a mi?-me pregunto cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

-me lo pones difícil-le dije sentándome en la cama, para poder verle. Había olvidado que traía el camisón y lo note hasta que el me miro y volteo rápidamente su cabeza y su mirada a otro lado, acaso podía verlo en la oscuridad, supongo que no era algo correcto que estuviéramos solos en una habitación y mucho menos que yo portara ese "indiscreto" e incomodo camisón.

-¿Por qué no mandaste a tus Goblins o a Raven para que me cuidaran?-le pregunte algo obvio, si no quería estar conmigo ¿porque no había mandado a alguien más?

-¿crees que me gusta estar aquí?, pude mandarlos pero ¿Qué no los viste? Le temen a Narsha, no podían mover ni un dedo-eso era cierto, en el jardín no podían moverse del miedo, incluso mi protector corcel ambrosius no hizo nada.

El silencio se hizo eterno yo tenía mil cosas por preguntarle, cuatro años habían sido mucho y habían sucedido tantas cosas.

-¿entonces no dormirás?, ¿Qué piensas hacer toda la noche?-dijo impacientándose de mí, yo solo estaba ahí sentada en la cama.

-platicar-le dije animada, solo intentaba ser un poco mas comunicativa, empezar a conocer más al personaje del rey de los Goblins, pero solo logre fastidiarlo.

-¿Sarah? ¿Por qué de repente tomas esta actitud? Escúpelo de una vez niña ¿Qué quieres?-me dijo frustrado.

-¿Por qué dejaste que Narsha tomara el poder?-le dije yéndome al grano de la conversación, pero el solo evadió la pregunta.

-agotas mi paciencia, no puedo creerlo tienes ya 18 años sigues comportándote como una niña, si no duermes ahora…-dijo amenazándome, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su amenaza lo interrumpí.

-¿y que si intentas herirme otra vez?-le dije bajando la mirada. Jareth no había visto esa mano y se impresiono cuando la vio, es como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos ,su cara estaba llena de culpabilidad, pero la oculto después de reaccionar, y volvió a ser aquel engreído rey de siempre, "maldito seas Jareth tu única maldición era el orgullo".

-ya te lo he dicho puedo ser generoso pero si me desafías, hay están tus resultados-me dijo con una sonrisa malvada señalando mi mano.

-yo también siento dolor y no sabes cuánto me dolió. Cierto lo olvide, tú no tienes sentimientos- me acosté enfadada y me cobije con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, estaba tan furiosa solo lo maldecía una y otra vez en mi mente, pero antes de dormirme pude escuchar la consciencia de Jareth, el había pensado en voz alta, creía que yo ya estaba dormida pero con suerte pude escuchar lo que quería decirme.

-lamento lo de tu mano Sarah, jamás me perdonare por herirte, ¿pero que pasara con la herida que tú has hecho en mi corazón?-susurro casi en silencio en aquella oscura y fría noche.

**Hola, tiempo sin escribirles. Les quiero decir que siempre que escribo un cap. leo los reviews, me pongo tan triste si no escriben. pienso oh no voy mal, tal vez debí haber puesto esto o aquello. Gracias a todos, porque gracias a ustedes tengo esa fortaleza de continuar.**

**Chequeo rápido: ¿Apoco no es muy mala narsha?, sabemos que las brujas se comen a los niños, por eso al ver a sarah la huele tal y como a un apetitoso infante, pues el corazón y la mente de sarah es casi como la de un niño. por eso jareth la necesita para obtener la espada, ella es la única que en su mundo creía en la hadas a su edad, ¿qué le serviría mas un niño pequeño o una joven que ya había recorrido el laberinto e incluso le había ganado? en esos momentos jareth admite que sarah es incluso un poco mas inteligente que el, por eso cree que forzándola ella logre ayudarle. Pero con esa bruja rondando las cosas no serán tan fáciles.**

**ya conocemos a jareth, pero él esta vez no sera tan generoso como antes, el no olvida aun lo que sarah le hizo ¿desea venganza?, tal vez su orgullo sea tan grande que lo lleve nuevamente a herir a sarah, pues para ella el no es mas que un demonio, el villano de su historia.**

**Porfavor sigan apoyandome con sus reviews!, y perdonen si me demoro en subir los caps.**


	13. ¿porque tengo que obedecerte?

Por la mañana cuando desperté, asome ligeramente mi cabeza por encima de las sabanas para ver si él aun seguía allí, pero aquella silla donde se suponía que debía estar estaba vacía. Él debería estar cuidando de mi, y ni siquiera le importo y se fue, "abandonarme de esa manera, imperdonable", me cruce de brazos y dije para mí misma murmurando…

-"yo cumplo mis promesas", seguro se fue a dormir, mentiroso- dije imitando las palabras que el había dicho la noche anterior, pensé que el sueño le había ganado y se había ido a dormir, pero ingrata fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que él estaba allí de pie, volteándome a ver con una mirada acusadora seguro había escuchado lo le dije pues lucia algo enojado.

-¿acaso estabas hablando de mi?-dijo mirándome fijamente, el estaba del otro lado de la habitación por eso no le había podido ver bien, yo y mi grande boca.

Cuando lo vi allí aparte de sentirme avergonzada me sentí en parte feliz, pues no obstante de su promesa él se había asegurado de mi seguridad hasta que yo despertara, se había quedado conmigo la noche entera sin dormir. Habían pasado pocos días desde que yo había vuelto a este mundo, pero recordé una vieja conversación con una maestra, tal vez ella tenía razón, había que hacer algo con el pensamiento de la protagonista, tal vez, solo tal vez en el fondo el rey de los Goblins no era tan malo como lo planteaba, más bien yo lo había convertido en el villano de la historia, si yo lo hice el villano seguro podía cambiarlo, y no solo en el libro si no también cambiar al mismísimo Jareth.

El se acerco lentamente sacudiendo su mano cerca de mi rostro, haciéndome reaccionar, subí la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos ,estaba preocupado, pues yo me había perdido en el espacio pensando, después de que vio que yo estaba bien, volteo los ojos y me dio la espalda.

-yo lamento haberte llamado mentiroso –si nadie cedía no iríamos a ningún lado, así que en contra de mi voluntad podía empezar a comportarme como una persona educada. El se dio la vuelta para verme, el ya no lucia enojado, su expresión lucia seria y algo impresionado, seguro no se lo había esperado de mi, quede la nada adoptara una actitud diferente y empezara a tratarlo diferente.

-señorita, veo que ya despertó, la ayudare a cambiarse-Raven entro a la habitación e interrumpiendo aquella inesperada sorpresa para Jareth, seguro el estaba a punto de preguntarme porque actuaba de esa manera o algo parecido.

-su majestad, no sabía que aun estaba aquí, mis disculpas-al entrar se percato de la presencia de su rey, e hizo una reverencia.

-no te preocupes, ya me iba- le dijo a aquella Goblin. Pero antes de salirse se detuvo.

-y Raven, asegúrate de arreglarla esta vez, ya sabes su cabello es un desastre solo…arréglalo-le dijo volteándome a ver de reojo.

-¿Qué?-grite poniéndome de pie en la cama.

-¡hey!, tu rey de los Goblins, yo jamás me peino, no podrás poner un ridículo broche en mi cabello, te lo advierto-

-te lo pondrás, si no olvídate de reunirte con tus amigos esta tarde-

-espera, ¿reunirme con ellos esta tarde?-le pregunte contenta.

-si con esa rata con espada-dijo el poniendo un dedo en su boca, seguro no se acordaba del nombre de "esa rata".

-la rata se llama sir Didymus-le dije, ¿Qué clase de rey era él? No sabía el nombre de sus súbditos, para él todos eran esclavos y Goblins.

- si bueno sir… este y huugle-dijo su nombre mal una vez más.

-Hoggle-lo corregí.

-lo que sea, dijeron que tendrían buenas noticias-¿no sabía a lo que se referían? ¿Buenas noticias para mí o para Jareth?, si las buenas noticias eran para mí se referían a que habían encontrado la manera de sacarme de aquí y devolverme a mi mundo y si las buenas noticias eran para Jareth eran acerca de algún plan para ayudar a su arrogante majestad a encontrar la espada.

-¿me dejaras verlos?-le dije curiosa, la verdad es que aun no confiaba del todo en él.

-bueno…eso lo decides tú-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-no me peinare, ya te lo dije, hare otra cosa-

-una autentica pena, pues entonces convencerás a los fireys de cooperar conmigo en esta misión-

-¿los fireys?, estás loco quieres que me quede sin cabeza-le reclame.

-sin cabeza pensarías mejor-dijo asintiendo la cabeza, lo creía capaz de enviarme con los fireys, ser malvado y ruin, así te deberías llamar Jareth.

-tu ganas rey de los Goblins, me pondré el estúpido broche-le dije enfadada.

-no, no Sarah, muestra más respeto ante tu rey-dijo el arrogante.

-de acuerdo, como su majestad ordene-voltee los ojos.

-bien vamos progresando-dijo el sonriente y satisfecho.

Nadie en mi triste vida me había dicho como vestirme o como actuar, con papá y Karen como la mayor parte del tiempo y atención estaba centrada en Toby, ya no es que sintiera celos como antes, es solo que yo nunca tuve a alguien que me dijera como actuar, por eso me convertí en lo que era ahora una mocosa sin modales, ¿acaso le estaba agradeciendo a Jareth por mandarme? Vaya que estaba enloqueciendo.


	14. matando el aburrimiento

-¿Por qué…?-murmure apretando los puños, mientras Raven recogía mi corto cabello, era imposible peinar un pelo tan lacio, así que termino poniéndome una diadema de flores hecha a mano para recoger el cabello de mi cara.

-ya lo ves, te ves hermosa-me dijo tratándome de animarme, ella sabía perfectamente que me oponía a todo esto pero tenía que reunirme con Hoggle y los demás, no soportaba estar ni un minuto más ante la presencia de su arrogante alteza.

-¿Raven ya llegaron los invitados?-le pregunte amablemente.

-no aun no, vamos su majestad ha de estar esperando abajo-dijo ella, ¿esperando?, seguro esperaba para burlarse o sentirse orgulloso de que era capaz de mandarme.

-que espere-le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-vamos señorita Sarah, no haga más difícil mi trabajo-dijo ella tratando de que yo me apiadara y pudiera hacer lo que le encomendaron. Pobre Raven, vivir bajo las ordenes y leyes de Jareth, ¿Cómo ha aguantado todos estos años?

No quise hacerle las cosas más difíciles y me puse de pie, me sentía como la muñeca de Jareth, él podía cambiarme como quisiera, podía peinarme como quisiera, incluso manejarme como el deseara. Antes de que comenzara a hacer corajes vi mi reflejo a través de ese espejo de cuerpo completo en el cuarto me sorprendí al verme en aquel espejo incluso me gusto como me veía, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco con estampado negro, me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y tenía un moño por la parte de adelante, no había mangas largas, y Raven había hecho maravillas con mi cabello, la diadema dejaba ver mis ojos verdes perfectamente, al igual que mi pálido rostro, yo por primera vez me sentía…hermosa.

Raven me abrió la puerta, lo único malo en aquella vestimenta eran los detestables tacones, yo no sabía cómo utilizar unos, menos unos altos como los que traía puestos. Al atravesar esa puerta acomode un mechón de mi cabello que se estaba soltando, era cierto podía ver mejor sin los cabellos estorbando en mi rostro pero mi manera de pensar era extraña me gustaba verme con el cabello corto y recordarme porque me lo corte cada vez que me veía en el espejo veía también mis errores y me recordaba no cometerlos nuevamente.

-vaya como puede la gente cambiar, incluso vestida así luces como una dama-el estaba de pie recargado a la pared frente a mi habitación, estaba cruzado de brazos y su mirada estaba puesta en mi, examinando cada detalle en mi, el era tan detestable, yo no era su marioneta, ni lo seria nunca.

-¿y quien dice que no soy una dama?-le dije enfadada.

Por estar poniéndome a la defensiva, me tambalee pues di un paso mal y no sabía cómo utilizar tacones, el camino rápido hacia mí y me atrapo antes de que cayera. Estaba tan cerca de mí, era algo incomodo estar de es amanera, así que me separe de él sacudiendo el vestido.

Oí una risita por debajo, él se estaba burlando nuevamente de mi. Baje de las escaleras muy separada de él, si me caía prefería caer en el piso que en los brazos de ese tipo. Había miles de habitaciones en el castillo, esa sala lucia tal y como una biblioteca miles de libros por doquier unos de magia, otros de economía Goblin, leyes y Jareth tenía todo un estante lleno de cuentos de fantasía, él no era tan distinto a mí, incluso era más grande que yo, pero ¿podía ser que aun le gustaba leer esos libros?

-todos los libros te enseñan algo, aun conservo eso libros porque yo creo en todas esa historias-

-en mi mundo solo los niños creen en los cuentos de fantasía- a excepción de mí que yo creía en los cuentos de fantasías porque había visto uno con mis propios ojos, lo había vivido.

-lo sé, pero tu mundo no está listo para saber que hay más poder de los que ellos conocen ,creen que con unos cuantos papeles verdes pueden comprar lo que sea felicidad, amor, poder-

-no todo se puede comprar con dinero-

-diem una sola cosa que no compren con dinero-me pregunto él, lucia tan seguro y que si el tenia razón había algo que no se pudiera comprar con el dinero.

-el aire-le dije sonriente el estaba equivocado. Parecía haberse dado por vencido, y se sentó cómodamente en un sillón rojo cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, enseguida hizo aparecer una copa entre sus dedos, y la disfruto mientras yo leía un libro que había encontrado en los estantes.

-¡tú!, ¿ya han llegado los traidores?-le pregunto a uno de los Goblins que se encontraba en la entrada.

-no su majestad, aun no han llegado, ya no han de demorar-dijo el Goblin serio y firme.

-¿traidores?-le pregunte, bajando el libro que tenía en mis manos, después de haber escuchado lo que decía de mis amigos.

-lo son, desobedecieron a su rey- respondió arrogantemente.

-¿su rey?, un rey piensa en lo mejor para su reino antes de pensar en lo mejor para el mismo-Jareth me volteo a ver de manera desafiante. Lo había hecho enfadar, lo notaba en sus ojos esa mirada hacia que le temiera más que a la propia Narsha.

-tú no eres rival para mi, Sarah, si aprecias tu insignificante vida abstente de decir comentarios que te puedan poner en peligro-dijo nuevamente amenazándome, ¿Por qué se había enfadado? Le había hecho comentarios más atrevidos y no había reaccionado de esa manera. Uno por uno de los Goblins empezaron a salir corriendo de aquella habitación asustados, dejándome sola con Jareth hecho una furia.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta que te digan lo que eres en verdad? -mantuve mi posición, intentando no verme aterrorizada por él. Pero eso empezó a ser algo imposible mientras yo escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mí acercándose lentamente hacia donde yo estaba sentada.

-¿Qué soy yo, según tu?- puso sus manos sobre el respaldo de mi silla, él estaba justo detrás de mí, no podía ver su cara pero estaba completamente segura de que seguía teniendo esa mirada aterradora.

-un engreído-le dije sin duda, bajando mi mirada. Él puso una de sus manos en mi rostro a la altura de mi barbilla para alzar mi mirada, era como si me estuvieran abrazando por detrás, su otra mano la coloco en mi hombro, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-pues tú eres una mocosa grosera y problemática- dijo susurrándome al oído, su voz era tan seductora, tan tentadora. Entonces ocurrió algo que jamás había previsto ladeo mi cabeza ligeramente y beso mi cuello, sus labios eran tan calientes en mi frio cuello, mis ojos se abrieron completamente como platos, no sabía qué hacer no podía moverme de la impresión. Él no se separaba de mi, ¿cuantos segundos habrían pasado? para mi parecieron una eternidad.


	15. buenas noticias

-este…su majestad, los traidores han llegado-dijo un Goblin nervioso.

El se separo de mí inmediatamente, tornando esa postura firme de rey, lucia como si nada hubiera pasado.

-llegan en el momento menos apropiado, pero ya están aquí déjalos pasar-le dijo al Goblin indicándole que los pasara ¿Qué llegaban en el momento menos apropiado? Ellos llegaron justo cuando más los necesitaba, gracias a dios que estaban aquí, yo no era capaz de moverme hace unos momentos, ¿que hubiera sido de mi si seguía a solas con Jareth?

-¡Hoggle, sir Didymus!- les dije entusiasmada de verlos, corrí a saludarlos y abrazarlos.

-¿mi lady como ha estado? ¿Ambrosius la ha protegido bien?-me pregunto sir Didymus por su fiel corcel que se había quedado a "protegerme".

-si lo ha hecho, gracias-le dije sonriendo, las intenciones de sir Didymus eran buenas.

-tanta felicidad que me da nauseas-dijo aquel engreído cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunte.

-yo no he hablado, bueno ustedes dos no están aquí para tomar el té, a lo que vienen, no me hagan perder mi tiempo-dijo Jareth presionándolos, seguro no dejaría que se quedaran mucho tiempo, pero aunque el tiempo fuera corto no me importaba, solo lo disfrutaría.

-si lo sentimos su majestad, bueno después de leer su carta, trate de hablar con esos seres molestos y dijeron no querer ayudarle-Hoggle se refería a las hadas, ellas no habían aceptado ayudarle a Jareth no me sorprendía con el dulce carácter que él tenía de pedir ayuda.

-¿esas son las buenas noticias? ¿Quieres que te mande al pantano del hedor eterno Huugle?-le dijo enfadado. Vaya manera de ganarse el respeto de sus súbditos mediante el miedo, patético tipo.

-Hoggle, no, no, su majestad las noticias son buenas, es solo que no he terminado de contarle-le corrigió el pobre Hoggle.

-agotas mi paciencia dilo ahora-

-ellas han dicho que quieren hablar con mi lady Sarah, dicen que solo pueden confiar en ella, y que les agradaría conocer a la vencedora del laberinto-dijo sir Didymus a Jareth.

-¿vencedora? Yo la deje ganar-dijo el arrogante tipo, él no sabía perder. Yo le había ganado en su propio juego, ¿Cuándo lo iba a reconocer?

-mentiroso-dije murmurando, pero el logro escucharme pues me lanzo una mirada fría.

-han dicho que quieren verse con Sarah a solas, tal vez no confíen tanto en su majestad como yo lo hago-dijo Hoggle tratando de alabar al arrogante de Jareth-

-¿encontrarse?-dijo él algo confundido.

-¿esa son las buenas noticias?-dije murmurando, voltee a ver a los chicos, pensé que me iban a sacar de aquí, pero solo ayudaron al tonto de Jareth, ¿ahora me traicionaban a mi?

-está bien, yo hablare con ellas, tal vez las convenza de que me digan acerca de la espada-dije convencida de que sería de ayuda.

-no, no iras ¿encontrarse a solas?, ya deberías saber acerca de esos seres despiadados, algo no está bien-Jareth caminaba de aquí para allá algo inquieto, lucia como si estuviera pensando algo.

-vamos, ¿estás molesto porque han dicho que no quieren hablar con el rey de los Goblins?-le dije presumiendo mi popularidad en el laberinto, pero el parecía no escucharme.

¿Por qué las hadas saben que Sarah esta aquí? Ella nunca ha salido del castillo y solo los Goblins saben que Sarah esta aquí. En la carta que te envié te pedí que les dijeras que yo quería hablar con ellas-

-sí, así lo hice su majestad-dijo Hoggle, obediente a las palabras de su rey.

-entonces ¿como saben que ella está aquí?

-uno de tus Goblins posiblemente haya dicho a fuera que yo estoy aquí-

-no ellos no pueden salir, la única que te ha visto es…Narsha-


	16. sueños atteradores

**esta es la recomendación de música de fondo para este cap.! watch?v=cBlDIEa-7j4**

Después de la sorpresa que nos llevamos al descubrir que todo era una trampa por parte de Narsha, Jareth se retiro se le veía enfadado pero más que eso lucia desanimado, ¿cómo no estarlo? su plan había fallado ahora debía encontrar una nueva manera de recuperar su reino aunque me costara aceptarlo, sabía que encontraría una solución, él era el rey de los Goblins no se daría por vencido tan fácil. Hoggle y sir Didymus se quedaron por la tarde a acompañarme pero entrada la noche se tuvieron que ir, disfrute ese pequeño rato al lado de ellos, me hacían sentir cómoda, pero nuevamente estuve sola cuando llego la noche, Jareth no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, así que esa noche el definitivamente no me cuidaría, aunque honestamente yo tenía cierto miedo…Narsha seguía ingeniándoselas para acercarme hacia ella, solo pensar eso me hacía temblar.

-¿Raven él…no vendrá esta noche cierto?-dije temerosa y me ruborice por un momento al pensar en lo que había pasado en aquella sala, sus cálidos labios sobre mi cuello, quería borrar eso de mi mente, ¿podría ser que la razón por lo que lo solicitaba es que tenía miedo o que me sentía sola?

-¿su majestad? No podría decirle si el vendrá, ¿si gusta puedo ir a preguntárselo?-Raven iba decidida en busca de Jareth, ¿creí que le temían tanto que no le molestarían con el humor que traía? pero empezaba a sospechar de que Raven había interpretado mi pregunta de otra manera.

-no detente Raven, no hablaba de eso, olvídalo será mejor no molestarlo-le dije con una falsa sonrisa, vaya actriz que era, era una gran mentira yo temía que me pasara algo esa noche era como un presentimiento, un presagio ,era algo que no podía ignorar fácilmente, pero ¿que se suponía que debía hacer, ir con el rey de los Goblins plantarme frente a su puerta y pedirle que cuidara de mi?, ni que fuera una niña pequeña, y por otra parte lo que él había hecho en la sala era imperdonable, no podía moverme ,era como estar bajo un hechizo pero empezaba a sentir que me gustaba estar de esa manera, si estaba junto a él a solas quien sabe que mas intentaría lo mejor sería mantener la distancia, al menos hasta que calmara estos sentimientos o los olvidara…yo debía recordar que prometí no volver a enamorarme.

Raven me ayudo a cambiarme, y deshizo mi hermoso peinado, una de las flores que estaban en mi cabello sujetados a la diadema cayo a en mis piernas, aquella flor lucia tan llena de vida, resplandeciente.

-Raven, gracias por todo-puse la flor en las manos de Raven en señal de agradecimiento, le sonreí amablemente y ella también lo hizo.

-será mejor que descanse, gracias señorita nadie nunca antes me había regalado algo-dijo sonriéndome tiernamente.

-lo siento, sé que es algo muy pequeño…-le dije apenada de que no pudiera ofrecerle algo más grande en agradecimiento a todo lo que ella estaba haciendo por mí.

-por favor es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí, aquí en el castillo soy invisible toda mi vida he trabajado aquí sin salir al igual que mis padres antes-dijo cabizbaja y con cierta pena en su mirada.

-¿nunca has salido?-

-no, nunca lo he hecho, quisiera conocer que ahí afuera-hablo Raven esperanzada, pobrecilla, sentí tanta pena por ella, aunque yo estaba en la misma situación que ella en estos momentos, claro yo era una prisionera y ella una criada, supongo que ella tenía más libertades.

-basta de platica señorita, me regañaran-

-no, no lo harán, yo te defenderé, eso hacen las amigas protegerse y confiarse secretos-

-¿usted me considera su amiga?-me pregunto Raven con tanta alegría en su mirada y con un tono tan tierno al cuestionar.

-por supuesto, por eso debes dejar de llamarme tan formal, solo dime Sarah-

-de acuerdo Sarah que descanse-dijo alegre, yo me recosté en la cama y ella camino hacia la salida con una vela en sus manos mientras apagaba las luces de mi habitación.

-espera-grite apresurada.

-¿podrías dejarme la vela encendida?, por favor- ella dejo la vela al lado mío sobre el buro y se fue cerrando la puerta como se lo habían ordenado, bajo candado.

El sueño termino venciéndome y caí dormida, comencé a dar vueltas en la cama, apreté fuertemente las sabanas y gritaba por dentro, esta pesadilla era diferente a las demás, esta era tan real.

Allí estaba mi casa, y justo afuera de ella estaba Merlín acostado en el porche como si estuviera esperando a alguien, pobre Merlín estaba mojado por la lluvia. Pero algo era diferente había dos patrullas fuera de mi casa, dentro de esta papa hablaba con los policías, él estaba sentado en el sofá hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos y cuando levanto la vista el estaba empapado en lagrimas, nunca había visto llorar a papá ni siquiera cuando mamá nos dejo ¿Por qué lloraba, que había pasado?

-¿hace cuantos días que desapareció?-le pregunto un detective a mi padre. ¿Podrían estar refiriéndose a mí?

-tres días-dijo mi padre angustiado.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le vieron?-

-era de noche todos dormíamos, la puerta de su habitaciones se cerró fuertemente creímos que se trataba del viento que la había cerrado, escuche entre sueños que ella discutía , imagine que estaba ensayando alguna obra como siempre acostumbraba a hacer pero por la mañana ella ya no estaba-seguro había escuchado cuando discutí con Jareth, esa noche fue cuando desaparecí de casa, no quise advertirles ni gritar yo pensaba que si lo hacia Jareth enfocaría su venganza en mi familia, pero después descubrí que lo que él quería esa noche era solo una persona "yo", si no era esa noche hubiera sido cualquier otra, él vendría por mí, y nadie iba impedírselo.

-¿un secuestro? Es posible señor, ¿no se han comunicado con usted, para pedirle dinero?, sabemos que recientemente tuvo un ascenso muy importante en su trabajo-pregunto el detective, habían dado con algo, si había sido secuestrada pero jamás descubrirían por quien o porque, era cuestión de tiempo, seguro pronto me darían por muerta.

-no, no lo han hecho, ya han pasado tres días-

Karen bajo las escaleras Toby le tomaba la mano, incluso aunque Toby no comprendiera bien lo que estaba pasando notaba cierta tristeza en sus ojos, ¿me extrañaban tanto? Karen también estaba destrozada. Entonces Toby pregunto algo que inquieto a todos.

-¿Cuándo va volver Sarah?-pregunto inocentemente Toby, Karen lo abrazo con ternura y lo beso en la mejilla.

-pronto, pronto vendrá-le dijo Karen animándolo, su sonrisa era tan forzada y su voz comenzó a quebrase por el llanto al tratar de consolar a mi hermanito. En esos momentos supe lo injusta que había sido con ella, la había convertido en la madrastra malvada, pero gracias a ella había aprendido que no en todas las historias las madrastras eran malas, en la mía Karen se convirtió en una amiga e incluso empezó a llenar el vacío que había dejado una persona y empecé a verla como una madre.

-¿mañana?-pregunto Toby feliz. Nadie se atrevía a explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

-les avisaremos si tenemos noticias, por el momento estén al pendientes si reciben alguna llamada, no confíen en esa gente, si tratan de negociar con ellos las cosas podían acabar mal-Los detectives salieron y papa cayó en llanto, maldiciendo.

Desperté alterada, mi cuerpo estaba helado, y en la habitación se sentía una ventisca fría que me helaba la piel y me incorpore de un jalón sentándome en la cama, después de despertarme limpie mis lágrimas y cuando levante mi vista allí estaba mi peor pesadilla justo frente a mis ojos.

Su sonrisa era tan hipnotizadora, traía puesto un vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo con una capa larga hasta el piso, , su hermoso cabello lo llevaba recogido con un adorno de plumas negras, y llevaba puestas unas botas de tacón alto negras, se acerco hacia mí y me abrazo acurrucándome en ella, acaricio mi cabello, sus caricia eran como las de una madre consoladora, levanto levemente mi cara mientras la sostenía entre sus manos, y me sonrió tiernamente, sus ojos negros hacían que me perdiera en mis propios pensamientos.

-no llores más dulce Sarah-me dijo Narsha limpiando mis lagrimas con aquellas largas uñas negras. Las ventanas comenzaron a abrirse y el viento soplo fuertemente, en un parpadear ella estaba sentada en la silla cerca de la puerta, su estilo era igual que el de una modelo, cada vez que le vieras parecía estar posando para una fotografía.

-lo que te acabo de mostrar es la realidad, ellos te extrañan…te necesitan, ¿no quieres volver a su lado? ¿No quieres volver al mundo que perteneces?-me pregunto lanzándome una mirada de compasión. No entendí ¿por qué hacia esto?, ¿porque me había mostrado a mi familia, que ganaba ella?

-yo, quiero volver…pero- volver, abrazar mi familia que dejaran de llorar por mí, pero este mundo al igual que mi familia se había convertido en algo importante para mí, ¿acaso ella trataba de ponerme en contra de Jareth?, sus intentos lucían algo desesperados desde el hecho de ponerme un trampa hasta tratar de persuadirme para que abandonara este mundo.

-no, no, Sarah, tu no perteneces a este terrible mundo. ¿Acaso no conoces lo que Jareth piensa hacer contigo?- dijo nuevamente tratando de atraer mi atención-

-¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunte curiosa, ¿que podía saber ella, que yo no? ¿Acaso Jareth ocultaba algo más?

-el contrato fue solo una excusa él te tendrá aquí toda la eternidad, ¿sabes Sarah? aquí no pasa el tiempo, no igual que en el mundo humano – las cosas volvían a perder el sentido, ¿Cómo sabia Narsha del trato con Jareth del que yo había sido forzada a aceptar? ¿Y a que se refería con eso de que el tiempo no pasa igual que en el mundo humano?, Baje la mirada, así que ese era todo el plan de Jareth una vez recuperado su poder, me haría quedarme para siempre, ¿en que estaba pensando yo? él era el rey de los Goblins siempre hacia y obtenía lo que él quería, esta vez no iba ser diferente mucho menos cuando se trataba de la única persona que le había vencido.

-tú no perteneces a este mundo, no tienes por qué pelear algo que no vale la pena, si me dejas puedo ayudarte-

-¿ayudarme?-le pregunte interesada

-te ayudare a volver, ambas ganamos algo, tu vuelves a tu apreciada vida normal y yo te quito de en medio entre Jareth y yo-ella podría estarse refiriendo a la pelea entre ella y el rey de los Goblins, esto me confirmaba que yo representaba una amenaza para ella o… ¿podría haber algo más? ¿Cómo que más podría haber entre ella y Jareth?

- solo unos pocos conocemos esa salida más allá del laberinto donde comienzan los sueños y las pesadillas, allí podrás volver a tu mundo, pero de ti depende llegar y atravesar todos los peligros del laberinto, pero claro está que será fácil para ti, tú eres nada más y nada menos que la grandiosa Sarah, vencedora del laberinto, será pan comido ¿no es cierto?-

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?-le pregunte curiosa, hace unos días ella estaba jurando matarme y ahora me quería quitar del camino ayudándome, no tenía sentido, había algo mas detrás de su amistosa propuesta, y si bien había aprendido era no confiar fácilmente en las personas.

-porque soy buena, solo trato de ayudarte, quiero librarte de esta pena ,de esta prisión, ¿no te gusta estar encerrada todo el día cierto?- ella se puso de pie y comencé a ver su falsa sonrisa, ella se estaba inquietando conmigo, creía que sería fácil persuadirme, pero estaba resultando que yo no era tan fácil de convencer, y aunque quisiera volver a casa no podía aceptar su ayuda, menos sabiendo que si me iba esta mundo jamás podría volver a ser el mismo, viviría con el remordimiento de que pude haber hecho algo.

-yo no puedo irme, no es que no aprecie lo que tratas de hacer por mí, pero...-

-Sarah, sí abusas de mi amabilidad me tendría que ver forzada a…castigarte-un rayo ilumino la habitación, y la mirada de Narsha cambio, esa tierna y amable sonrisa había desaparecido por completo y se había tornado en una mirada llena de odio y furia, el ángel se había convertido en un demonio.

Ella tumbo la vela que estaba al lado del buro, el fuego comenzó a consumar las sabanas y poco a poco las cortinas, me vi acorralada en una esquina de la habitación.

-si no aceptas mi ayuda querida, y decides quedarte aquí te destruiré al igual que a Jareth, los hare sufrir-aquellos ojos negros ahora tenían un color rojo carmesí, de nuevo el viento soplo fuertemente haciendo que el fuego se expandiera más y consumiera las cortinas.

-solo se buena y acepta mi ayuda, si no lo haces te arrepentirás-

-¿Por qué debo confiar en ti?-

-no te pido que confíes, depende de ti decidir que harás, pero sería una estupidez ignorar mis advertencias-

El fuego desapareció y aquella habitación volvió a ser la misma todo estaba en orden, mientras me distraía observando a mi alrededor las ventanas se cerraron y detrás de ellas un cuervo voló a lo lejos, Narsha se había ido, pero eso ya no me preocupaba, lo que me inquietaba era saber cuál es la decisión que tomaría y cuales serian sus consecuencias, solo tenía la noche para pensar, mañana yo ya debía tener una respuesta.


	17. errores

La decisión ya estaba tomada y aunque tenía mis dudas, sabía que era lo mejor, yo debía volver y si se me estaba dando la oportunidad no debía desperdiciarla.

-oh Sarah, ya estas despierta-dijo Raven al entrar, estos días ella me estaba levantando, pues a mí no se me daba eso de levantarme temprano y como no me preocupaba por la escuela no le veía fin madrugar, pero esta vez quise ahorrarme algo de tiempo incluso prepare mi baño yo sola.

-le ayudare a cambiarse-dijo ella siempre alegre.

Esta vez el vestido era azul claro y largo, algo más apegado a los gustos de su majestad dijo Raven cuando me lo probo, esta vez no había tacones altos solo un par de zapatillas negras bajas, me puse una diadema negra y deje mi cabello suelto como siempre. No tuve un plan preparado todo lo pensaba mediante surgía la situación.

-ahhh este…Raven ¿podrías traerme un par de flores para adornar la habitación? Es solo que la siento tan sola, y quisiera flores que la adornasen.

-por supuesto ¿pero qué tipo de flores desea?-pregunto confundida mientras arreglaba la falda del vestido.

-hay unas flores en especial que me gustaron, creo haberlas visto fuera del castillo, en el jardín-le dije señalando la supuesta ubicación de las flores a través del cristal.

-de acuerdo no tardo, en seguida las corto para usted-ella salió apresurada en busca de las dichosas flores.

-lo siento Raven, es algo que tengo que hacer-me disculpe murmurando, después de que tome sus llaves mientras ella estaba distraída, no quería engañarla pero si le decía acerca de mi plan de escapar seguro me detendría.

Todo estaba listo, abrí la puerta de la habitación sin problemas pero me detuvo uno de los guardias Goblins como lo sospechaba.

-espere ¿Por qué esta usted afuera?-me pregunto enfadado, di la media vuelta y me los quite de encima con solo actuar.

-¿no les han informado?, el rey me pidió que lo fuera a ver, tiene algo importante que decirme, así que si me sigues deteniendo aquí lo haremos espera mas ¿ya sabes lo exigente que es su majestad con la puntualidad?-los amenace haciéndolos creer que Jareth me había mandado a llamar.

-¿su majestad? No teníamos ni idea por favor no se detenga más, adelante-me abrieron camino los Goblins que fueron presa fácil de mi excelente actuación.

Fue tan fácil escapar con esa simple escusa, incluso salí por la puerta principal sin ser vista, cogí una capa con capucha y me adentre en la ciudad de los Goblins. Era fascinante cómo funcionaba esta ciudad, tenía su moneda, sus clases sociales, sus leyes y bueno tenia un rey. El clima no parecía detener a los Goblins en sus tareas diarias. Aunque detestara la manera de gobernar de Jareth tenía que analizar detenidamente porque él actuaba si esa era su manera de reinar y los Goblins lo apreciaban le tenían temor y respeto a la vez.

Camine entre esas calles como si fuera invisible pues todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos, un par de pequeños Goblins jugaban con una pelota y esta se les fue hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿podría pasarnos la pelota?-dijo uno de los pequeños, sonriente.

Me agache para coger el balón y pasárselos a sus dueños, pero la capucha se bajo y deje al descubierto mi rostro en medio de la calle.

-¡una humana!- gritaron ellos señalándome, todos los demás Goblins se detuvieron y me vieron.

-shh-les hice una seña para que guardaran silencio pero ya era demasiado tarde, un par de guardias Goblins que pasaban por allí me vieron.

-¡la prisionera!-gritaron ellos, mientras corrían para perseguirme.

Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude al ver que era perseguida por la guardia de los Goblins, me sentía como una ladrona, solo que yo no había robado nada, los Goblins empezaban a ser cada vez más, no había lugar donde esconderme ya, hasta que me vi arrinconada en un callejón sin salida.

-ya no hay donde huir, quédate donde estas-me dijo uno de los Goblins, mientras yo seguía retrocediendo tope con la pared, ¿no había salida ya? ¿Así se acababa? no había ni siquiera llegado a la mitad. Vamos esto era pan comido yo ya había cruzado el laberinto en menos de trece horas, seria fácil vencer a estos Goblins, me quite un zapato y se los lance, tuve tan perfecta puntería que le día a tres con un solo tiro.

-lo siento-me disculpe mientras corrí escapándome justo frente a sus narices.

Logre salir de allí y cruzar la mitad del laberinto, lo sentía cada vez estaba, más cerca de la salida, estuve al pendiente durante todo el viaje por si hubiera alguna señal de Jareth, pero jamás apareció esto comenzaba a ser extraño. Logre salir descifrando acertijos igual que antes, y aprendí que las cosas no eran lo que parecían, ya estaba tan cerca cuando escuche unos pasos caminando detrás de mi, di la media vuelta y me sorprendí al ver una niña, no lo podía creer, ella cayó al piso asustada.

-lo siento, no quise asustarte ¿Cómo te llamas?-le dije ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarla aponerse de pie.

-Eren-me dijo temerosa, ella tomo mi mano y le sonreí amablemente. Lucia de uno años, su cabello era rubio y lo traía recogido en dos coletas, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y traía puesto un lindo vestido de lunetas blanco, era tan adorable.

-¿Qué haces aquí Eren?-le pregunte, pero ella empezó a llorar sin consuelo.

-vamos, vamos, no llores-le dije limpiando sus lagrimas.

-yo…pedí que se llevaran a mi gemela-dijo llorando nuevamente, esa chica parecía un rio lleno de lagrimas, no me quedo de otra más que consolarla, ya estaba a acostumbrada a tratar a los niños y pobrecita yo sabía lo que ella sentía, ya había pasado por lo mismo.

-el seguir llorado no te devolverá a tu hermana-le dije al ver que el consuelo no la paraba de llorar, intente ponerme un poco más dura y hacerle ver su realidad aunque me sintiera mal por tratara a una niña pequeña de esa manera, sabía que era la única solución de despertarla.

-pero…pero solo soy una niña, no puedo hacerlo sola, no puedo hacer nada sin María ella y yo somos una-al parecer María era su hermana, pero lo mas interesante era esa relación de hermanas gemelas, Eren creía no poder hacer nada sin su gemela al parecer eran muy apegadas

-esa no es excusa, si Eren se siente triste seguro María también, pero si Eren es valiente y fuerte María también lo será-me impresione cuando vi a Eren que había parado de llorar y estaba con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

-entonces, yo seré fuerte por María, todo esto es mi culpa, solo yo puedo remediarlo-dijo aquella niña que había cambiado tanto ahora estaba hablando con tanta madurez, algo que no se puede ver a su edad.

-sí, vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que encontrar a María-le dije apoyándola.

-¿tú me ayudaras?-

-sí, primero debemos traer a María y después nos iremos las tres ¿está bien?-me estaba odiando en esos momentos me faltaba tan poco para salir, pero Eren necesitaba mi ayuda, cuando ellas estuvieran juntas nos iríamos de aquí las tres ese era mi plan, solo esperaba que no fallara.

-gracias hada reina-me dijo ella feliz, espera eren creí que yo era un hada, pobrecita cuando descubriera que en verdad las hadas no eran tan lindas como nos las pintaban en los cuentos

-¿hada?-le dije confundida

-sí, traes un hermoso vestido azul, ¿pero donde están tus alas?-dijo emocionada.

-no soy un hada Eren, soy igual que tu, humana-le dije a Eren, en verdad ella había leído muchos libros de fantasías, era como verme en un espejo cuando era mas pequeña.

-entonces eres Alicia en el país de las maravillas-¿Qué le pasaba a esta niña? Con que ahora era Alicia, vamos d mal en peor.

-¿Eren no te equivocaste de cuento? Recuerdas estas en el laberinto no en el país de las maravillas-todo sería más fácil si esto solo fuera un cuento.

-si lo siento, mis papis dicen que leo muchos cuentos de fantasía ¿puedes creerlo ellos dicen que no son reales?-algo bueno de esto es que ella recordaría que si es real.

-¿Cómo te llamas tu?-me pregunto, ella simplemente parecía tener miedo de estar sola y tomo mi mano con cariño, era tan mona.

-Sarah-le dije sonriendo.

-¿Sarah porque estás aquí?-

- pues…estaba visitando a un viejo amigo-sería complicado explicarle a una niña todo lo que había pasado.

-¿es tu novio?-oh que pasaba con los niños de hoy, esa pregunto hizo que me ruborizara por completo. Además de dejar los cuentos infantiles debería dejar de ver tantas novelas.

-te pusiste roja eso quiere decir que si-dijo contenta.

-no, no lo es, y volviendo al tema ¿Por qué hiciste que se llevaran a tu hermana?-

-estaba celosa, ella y yo toda la vida habíamos compartido todo, nos vestían igual nos compraban lo mismo, estaba cansada quería tener toda la atención de mi papas, pero me arrepentí cuando supe que todo era de verdad, los deseos son peligrosos-ella volvió a ponerse seria y tímida, en verdad estaba arrepentida, cuando saliéramos de esto ella aprendería de sus errores y no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Caminamos alrededor de cuatro horas y llegamos al bosque mas delante de nosotros estaría la ciudad de los Goblins.

-falta poca vez, allí en aquel castillo debe estar María-le dije señalando el castillo de Jareth.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado tan rápido?-pregunto sorprendida.

-bueno ya te lo dije yo ya estuve aquí antes-

-¿si ya estuviste aquí antes quiere decir que tu también…?-

-si Eren, yo pedí al rey de los Goblins que se llevase a mi hermano, eso fue hace cuatro años, lo rescate y volvimos a casa-

-¿eso quiere decir que tengo esperanza de encontrar a María?-

-solo necesitas perseverancia y valentía, como la princesa del libro, solo recuerda el final del libro, con eso podrás vencer al rey de los Goblins-

-si-dijo ella muy segura asintiendo con la cabeza.

Aun estaba sonriéndole a Eren, cuando pise sin darme cuenta que un par de hojas que estaban mal acomodadas y caí en un pozo.

-¡Sarah!-grito Eren tratando de ayudarme, pero era tarde caí en aquel pozo que parecía no tener fondo, comencé a darme cuenta de que había sido una trampa, ya hacia buen rato que no se aparecía Jareth, seguro esto era su culpa.


	18. juicio

**Recomendación de música de fondo** watch?v=ygkhxUItiUM, **SEUNGRI-VIP. Haaa ya voy a entrar a la escuela, prometo subir los caps. lo más seguido que pueda. Espero contar con su apoyo como ha sido hasta ahora, muchas gracias por sus reviews, los leo todos, ya lo he dicho anteriormente ustedes son la razón por la que continuo escribiendo. Muchas ,muchas gracias! **

Seguía cayendo y cayendo en aquel profundo pozo cuando sentí mis pies en tierra, entonces abrí los ojos y estaba en medio de una enorme sala. Había Goblins por doquier sentados en unas gradas detrás de mí, esto parecía una corte.

-¡orden, orden en la sala!-dijo golpeado con un libro uno de los Goblins que parecía ser el juez.

Mis manos estaban amarradas por enfrente, esto en lugar de un juicio parecía un mercado, todos los Goblins estaban descontrolados, hablaban sin parar no parecían ponerle mucha atención al supuesto juez, logre escuchar como el ruido se iba haciendo menos ya que alguien había entrado, escuche sus claros pasos caminando hacia enfrente.

-¡a callar!, su majestad el rey de los Goblins-el silencio se hizo inmediato en la sala. El apareció majestuosos como siempre, vestía un atuendo negro e igual de ese mismo color iba su capa, el negro hacia resaltar su banca piel. Jareth paso a un lado mío ignorándome por completo y simplemente se sentó en un trono que se le había preparado para que disfrutara todo el espectáculo, tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-estamos aquí reunidos por los cargos que se le presentan a la acusada-dijo el juez Goblin que no parecía ser tan amistoso, ¿es que estaban de broma, un juicio?, por favor, esto no tenía sentido ¿bueno así eran las cosas en este mundo cierto?, nada tenía sentido y las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecían.

-¿pero jovencita dónde esta su abogado? Si no tiene uno la corte se lo asignara, ¿Quién quiere ser el abogado de la acusada?-el silencio se hizo eterno, por mi no había ningún problema yo podía arreglármelas sola pero alguien tuvo que abrir su gran boca y ofrecerse.

-bueno yo lo hare, ya que nadie se ofrece- Jareth se encogió sus hombros y se puso de pie y en unos segundos apareció junto a mí, ¡vaya abogado que había conseguido!

-oh jovencita debería sentirse honrada su defensor es el rey, aquí entre nos tiene más oportunidad de ganar el caso-me dijo el juez Goblins guiñándome un ojo ¿estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Honrada yo? Vaya que esto sería una verdadera tortura para mí.

Mi maravilloso abogado estaba sentado despreocupadamente, con los pies sobre la mesa y de brazos cruzados y comenzó a bostezar.

-Sarah Williams se te presentan los cargos de fraude por romper un contrato que te obliga a quedarte por cuatro años humanos, -rio burlándose el juez Goblin y todos comenzaron a reír también, Jareth sacudió su mano y al instante todos se callaron.

-prosigo...Aparte del fraude también se le presenta un nuevo cargo ayudar a una niña humana en el laberinto y agresión física contra los guardias-¿tantos cargos en un solo día? No era mi día de suerte.

-¿abogado como se declara su cliente?-pregunto intrigado el juez a Jareth.

-culpable-respondió sonriente

-¿Qué? –lo voltee a ver furiosa.

-hice lo que pude- el desapareció de un lado mío y volvió a sentarse un su dichoso trono, lejos de donde pudiera agárralo.

-¿miembros del jurado como declaran a la acusada?-

-culpable-respondieron los Goblins.

-solo nos falta la opinión mas importante, ¿su alteza como declara a la acusada?-

-culpable, nadie burla las leyes de mi reino-respondió Jareth desde su trono.

-dicho esta la acusada…-

-alto, no es justo-

-nunca lo es, y se le agrega un cargo mas al rebelarse ante la suprema ley del rey de los Goblins, esos suman unos siete años humanos-dijo regañándome el juez Goblin.

-¿siete?-pregunte asombrada.

-puedo hacer una excepción a mis leyes tratándose de ti, solo tendrías que disculparte-dijo Jareth insinuando que yo me disculparía, pero estaba en un gran error, me las iba a pagar tarde o temprano esta vez yo sería la que se vengaría.

-no lo hare, no tengo porque disculparme no he hecho nada incorrecto, puedes quedarte con tus disculpas-le conteste enojada.

-respuesta incorrecta Sarah, disfruta de tu estadía en el olvidadero-se puso de pie y me sonrió amablemente despidiéndome.

-¿olvidadero?-grite, el piso se movió y caí nuevamente en aquel pozo dónde ya había estado antes.

Ese lugar era oscuro y muy frio, pasaron horas y horas…me estaba empezando a aburrir ahí abajo yo sola, incluso me estaba desesperando.

-¡oh Jareth cuando te vea…!-dije apretando los puños furiosa, maldiciendo su nombre.

-cuando me veas ¿Qué?-hablando del rey de roma, se apareció frente a mi poniendo sus manos en la cintura, no se veía muy contento, pero al igual que el yo también estaba enfadada.

-¡tú!, ¡tú tienes la culpa de todo!, te odio, ¿porque no pudiste dejar las cosas como estaban?-

-¿dejarlas como estaban? pobre chica, yo creía que rechazabas todo lo que te ofrecí, sueños, poder a cambio de algo mejor en tu mundo, pero resulto que elegiste mal ,acabaste siendo esto, una chica común y corriente que vive para complacer a los demás y vive bajo la sombra de ellos-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿dime quien encuentra razonable que una chica de quince años viva en un mundo como este?, todos los sueños que tuve en un pasado eran de un final feliz al lado de un príncipe azul…no al lado del villano-

-¿es que solo me ves como eso? ¿Un villano?-

-¿dime es justo que tú quieras cambiar el rumbo de mi vida solo porque no hice las cosas como querías?-

-¿cambiar el rumbo de tu vida?, ¿es que no lo notaste? tu vida no tiene rumbo, no en tu mundo-

Me cruce de brazos no quería seguir escuchándolo, diciéndome que mi vida no tenia rumbo que siempre estuve equivocada que no había futuro para mi, no quería seguir escuchando la verdad, pues dolía.


	19. levantarse

-permanecerás aquí hasta que reflexiones tus actos, si dejo pasar esto sin castigo alguno ¿qué tipo de rey seria? - esta vez su voz no sonaba furiosa. Yo estaba sentada justo frente a él, recargada en la pared de aquella fría cueva cerrada, su última mirada lanzada hacia mí fue seria, como si esperara mi arrepentimiento. Mi orgullo tan alto que solo me cruce de brazos y me quede callada. En silencio me quede sola bajo tierra, el desapareció en unos instantes.

Ya habían transcurrido un par de horas y cada vez yo estaba más cansada y derrotada, no podía encontrar manera de escapar del olvidadero. Espere y espere…aquel lugar era cada vez mas frio, mis manos estaban heladas y mi cuerpo se estaba congelando. No podría aguantar más de esta manera, moriría de una pulmonía o algo parecido. ¿En verdad las cosas iban a ser así? ¿Su plan era tenerme bajo tierra hasta que la tortura me llevara a la desesperación y rogara su perdón o pidiera disculpas?

-lo haremos a mi modo, esperare…a que te disculpes por hacerme esto. Te vencí ya una vez, esta no será una excepción-me atreví a retar a Jareth, pues no iba a ceder a lo que él estaba esperando que yo hiciera.

Agotada cada vez más, mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco, quería mantenerme despierta pero ya había transcurrido un día completo sin dormir, mi cuerpo no podía resistir más. Empecé a creer en la posibilidad de que él era capaz de dejarme morir congelada. Maldito rey Goblin ¿desde cuándo se había hecho más fuerte que yo? ¿Que acaso no decían los demás que él había perdido sus fuerzas? ¿Por qué Jareth era diferente a mi lado? Él parecía ser más fuerte, ¿acaso yo era la causa de eso? Vaya que desgracia caí sobre mí, era la creadora de mi propia destrucción. Me trague mi maldito orgullo y opte por no morir de frio y sola en aquel olvidadero.

-yo lo…ss-siento- murmure temblando de frio, ¿él había ganado? Mis últimas palabras antes de caer en ese profundo y pesado sueño fueron unas disculpas…que eran sinceras.

Percibí una calidez en mi cuerpo, el frio había desaparecido. Sentí unas cómodas cobijas alrededor de mí, y abrí mis ojos lentamente. Estaba nuevamente en el castillo, en mi habitación, pude ver a través de la ventana de la habitación como caía la lluvia fuertemente. Quería asegurarme de no estar dormida e hice el esfuerzo de levantarme y tire una toalla empapada que estaba colocada en mi frente, me lleve una mano a la frente y sentí un calor elevado al normal, al parecer tenía fiebre.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-me pregunte en voz baja. Pronto escuche su voz, el estaba recargado en la pared fundido entre la oscuridad de la habitación, una luz ocasionada por un relámpago de la tormenta ilumino la habitación, mostrándome su rostro, su mirada lucia cansada incluso más que la mía.

-comenzó como un interesante juego parecido al anterior que jugamos ¿No es cierto?-me pregunto con un tono de seriedad haciendo referencia a mi última visita en el laberinto. Recordé las amenazas que le había lanzado durante mi estadía en el olvidadero seguro esa era la razón de su enfado, ahora solo tenía que aguardar por su furia que depositaria contra mí.

-pero una vez más alteraste mi mundo y mi tranquilidad, impaciente esperaba a que te rindieras, pero cuando me percate que ibas en serio en este juego, me arrepentí de la manera en que te castigue, pero mi maldito orgullo no me dejo más que observarte a través de mi cristal. Casi me matas de preocupación-aquellas palabras me desconcertaron, el no estaba enfadado conmigo, lo estaba con el mismo.

No podía describir con exactitud los sentimientos que sentía hacia él en esos momentos, estaba enfadada porque todo lo tomaba a juego incluso jugamos con mi propia vida, me atrevía a hablar en plural pues incluso yo le había seguido la corriente con tal de mostrarme fuerte ante su poder. Debo admitir que me sentí tranquila al escuchar su preocupación hacia mí, pero más era la furia que corría por mis venas, quería gritarle que TODO, TODO era culpa suya.

-¡tu casi me matas…técnicamente!-le dije con un tono de enfado. Replicándole que mí estado era su culpa. Intente pararme para gritarle todo lo que quería decirle, pero mi cuerpo seguía débil y tambalee.

-¿te atreves a reclamarme por tu salud cuando tú misma te pusiste en ese estado?, admito que en parte soy el causante, pero si dejaras de ser tan terca y obstinada, las cosas serian diferentes-me dijo acercándose hacia mí, despegándose de esa pose de magnificencia que tenía hace unos momentos y optando por una de reclamo y señalamiento hacia mí. Éramos como dos polos opuestos chocando.

-¿acaso insinúas que estoy débil? Estoy perfectamente bien, puedo ponerme de pie yo sola-intente nuevamente pararme, la temperatura estaba muy alta, sentí como todo empezaba a dar vueltas. Pero me agarre de la cama para evitar caer al piso. Él corrió apresurado hacia mí para ayudarme.

-ya basta de fingir que eres fuerte, por una sola vez deja de simular algo que no eres-me grito desesperado de mi conducta, él me sentó en la cama apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Empezaba a tortúrame yo misma con mis pensamientos, "dejar de simular algo que no soy", es que toda mi entera vida había querido mostrarme ante los demás como alguien fuerte. Baje la mirada y apreté los puños fuertemente. Comencé a llorar de coraje y seguido de so me atreví a mirarlo para encontrarme con sus confusos y tiernos ojos azules. Que al verme derramando lágrimas, se impresiono. Aparte sus manos de mi furiosa y él me sostuvo de las muñecas fuertemente para no soltarme.

Probé levantarme una vez más, él adivino lo que yo trataba de hacer y me dejo apoyarme en sus manos, me jalo para ponerme de pie.

-obstinada como siempre-me impresione tanto en la manera en que el reacciono ante mis caprichos, sabíamos que yo no aguantaría de pie pero aun así me ayudo a tratar de hacerlo ¿porqué me habría ayudado? Hace unos segundos me decía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte y ahora me ayudaba a demostrárselo, no tenía sentido.

-esta es la primera vez que alguien me ayuda a levantarme. Que alguien me deja apoyarme en él. He escuchado cada palabra que me has dicho, y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, tienes razón. Ya no dejare que me digan que hacer, que digan cómo debo actuar o ser, estoy cansada-

Jareth me miro a los ojos, su primera reacción fue de seriedad pero después me esbozo una sonrisa de aprobamiento. Era imposible saber que lo que él pensaba en esos momentos pero estaba segura que pensaba algo acerca de la antigua yo pues sus ojos parecían como si algo perdido hubiera aparecido, como si lo hubiera recuperado.

-bien aunque no quieres que te den ordenes, lo mejor será que descanses-me senté nuevamente en la cama, aun tenía una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro al ver la positiva reacción de Jareth.

-tengo que volver, ¿sabes todo el trabajo que tengo por atender? Y he perdido ya dos días enteros con una niña con problemas existenciales-hablo refiriéndose a mí.

-espera antes de que te vayas-lo detuve sosteniéndolo de la muñeca.

-¿Qué sucede Sarah, acaso me estas insinuando que duerma aquí?-me pregunto nuevamente bromeando. ¡Y había regresado el antiguo Jareth engreído!

-sería imposible que duermas conmigo, yo doy patadas por las noches-le conteste inocentemente, ignorando el verdadero sentido de la pregunta.

-y hablas dormida, se te olvido mencionar eso también-me dijo él.

-lo que tengo que decirte es que…este mundo también es importante para mí, así que en verdad quiero ayudar, es solo que la otra noche fui tan débil que me deje convencer por una persona-comencé a contarle lo acontecido con Narsha.

-¿de qué hablas Sarah?-me pregunto confundido e interesado por mi extraña confesión.

-Narsha estuvo la otra noche aquí, ella me mostro lo que pasaba en mi mundo, a mi familia y me ofreció su ayuda para salir-

-¿su ayuda?, ¿Por qué lo haría? Hiciste mal en confiar en ella, quien sabe que hubiera hecho, era una trampa Sarah ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonta para no darte cuenta de eso?-me regaño esta vez algo enfadado.

-dijo que lo hacía para quitarme de en medio entre tú y ella, no confiaba en ella y aun sigo sin hacerlo, pero sus amenazas iban en serio que me llenaron de terror. Lo más extraño es que no creo que el objetivo principal de Narsha sea yo, si no quitarme como dijo ella de en medio-

-¿Jareth? ¿Jareth?-le pregunte insistiendo, el parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Tras aquella noticia. Reacciono después de que lo nombrara un par de veces más. Y camino hacia la salida.

-has dicho que quieres ayudar a recuperar el reino, esfuérzate en ello-me dijo antes de salir. Su carácter me confundía tanto, hace unos momentos lucia tranquilo después de que me consolara, pero al contarle lo de Narsha cambio su postura drásticamente, ahora lucia inquieto y preocupado ¿Qué habría dicho para que él estuviera de esa manera? , algo estaba relacionado con lo de Narsha, ojala pronto supiera que es lo que le preocupaba, quería preguntárselo en ese mismo momento, pero no podía levantarme por mi sola, menos podría alcanzarlo.


	20. dark moon

Me recosté y me quede nuevamente dormida. Por la mañana sentí una mano que me quitaba la toalla de la frente. Desperté al creer que se trataba de Jareth, pero al descubrir que no era él me decepcione un poco al igual que me alegre de ver a aquella persona en mi habitación, o mejor dicho a aquella Goblin en mi habitación.

-¡Raven!-mencione su nombre entusiasmada de verla nuevamente.

-su fiebre ha bajado ahora, señorita. Me alegra que se esté recuperando. Nos ha pegado un susto a todos-me dijo aliviada de verme. ¿Ella estaba preocupada por mi?, y yo…yo había sido tan injusta con ella. Oh pobre Raven ¿Cómo no podías estar enojada conmigo?

-lo siento, lo siento Raven-le dije como si recitara una oración que hubiera ensayado por días. Pensé que ella me estaba atendiendo por las órdenes que le habrían dado de cuidarme, pero en verdad deseaba ver en su rostro una sonrisa que me mostrara que aun me consideraba su amiga, aun con el daño que ya hice.

-señorita por favor, ¿por qué se disculpa? Yo no estoy enojada con usted ¿Cómo podría estarlo?-

-pero me has comenzado a llamarme nuevamente de manera formal-le dije lo que pensaba, esa era la verdadera razón por la que creía que ella estaba enfadada o al menos disgustada, pero entonces si no era porque desobedecí y escape ¿cuál era la otra razón?

- La aprecio como una amiga, aunque mi postura no me permite a hacerlo, yo solo soy una sirvienta-dijo apenada Raven.¿Así que de eso se trataba de nuevo tanta formalidad? ¿De los estatus sociales?

-oh como dices tonterías Raven, para mi eres mi amiga, y estoy feliz de escuchar esas palabras de ti, feliz de saber que seguimos siendo amigas-la abrace.

Débil aun, me pidió que no hiciese más esfuerzo y que descansara. Raven estuvo a mi lado mientras dormía, era cierto que aun me sentía decaída por la fiebre pero estaba tan alegre de tener de nuevo a mi compañera.

-está bien Raven si bajas a comer algo, has estado cuidando de mi toda la mañana, sería injusto de mi parte si te tuviera aquí como mi enfermera-le pedí que también se considerase a ella,¿ que pasaría si al igual que yo ella enfermaba?

-estoy bien así, pero ahora que se siente un poco mejor pediré que le cocinen algo para que recupere fuerzas. Cuando regrese su majestad se alegrara de saber que usted está mejorando-

-¿Por qué lo dices, ha donde ha ido Jareth?-era cierto que el me había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero una parte de mi quería que él estuviera cerca.

-bueno anoche lucia algo desesperado y a media noche salió apresurado y aviso que iría a hacer una pequeña visita, escuche de unos guardias Goblins decir que fue a ver a la mismísima bruja ¿no se que lo habrá llevado a ir con ella?, pero seguro hay grandes problemas-me dijo Raven preocupada por el paradero de su rey, yo me sentía culpable de la actitud de Jareth, era cierto que él era cada vez mas fuerte pero era riesgoso y al actuar de esa manera no lo podía considerar valiente si no impulsivo.

El clima era perfecto para permanecer en cama dando lastima, pero resultaba que esa idea no era de mi agrado. Tome un baño para refrescarme y recuperar un poco de energía.

Me mire en el espejo ¿qué rayos me empezaba a pasar?, ¿no sé qué cruzo por mi cabeza al elegir aquel vestido que traía puesto?, era duro aceptarlo pero lo había elegido pues a Jareth parecían gustarle esos vestidos cuando me los ponía, incluso recogí mi cabello con una estúpida diadema, como él me ordenaba antes. Oh el vestido era divino era parecido a los demás pero me termino gustando más por algo especial en el, era corto de delante y largo por detrás y llevaba ligero moño que lo amarrase por detrás.

-¿señorita puedo pasar?-me pregunto Raven detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

-pasa Raven, ya estoy despierta-le dije poniéndome de pie para ir a abrirle, pero ella abrió antes y entro.

-¿señorita, que hace levantada?-se sorprendió al verme en perfecto estado.

-estoy bien, ya me siento mejor-le dije para despreocuparla.

-pero aun así es muy pronto para que esté completamente recuperada-

-vamos Raven no quiero estar en cama todo el día, quiero hacer algo mas para dejar de pensar en…-me detuve antes de que pudiera delatarme. La razón de no estar ocupada era para dejar de pesar en donde o que estaría haciendo Jareth, su misteriosa desaparición me tenía algo inquieta.

-¿está usted preocupada?-Raven había leído mis pensamientos. Incluso cuando me pregunto aquello parecía alegrarse, alegrarse de que yo me preocupara por Jareth.

-para nada, iré a leer un rato ¿está bien?-cruce a un lado de Raven luciendo segura en mi respuesta, quería invadirla con miles de preguntas" ¿Dónde está el? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Cuándo regresa?", pero tuve que fingir ser indiferente e ignorar lo que mi corazón deseaba saber.

Salí y busque la biblioteca después de perderme por media hora buscándola la encontré. Amaba el tipo de libros que tenia Jareth, parecía tener el mismo gusto que yo en la literatura, me sentía tan afortunada de tener uno de aquellos libros en mis manos pues nadie más en mi mundo los había leído. Leí con atención cada libro que contaba historias fascinantes de reinos lejanos, pero me llamo la atención uno que se encontraba en el último estante, cubierto de polvo, con el nombre dark moon, lo que más me llamo la atención fueron las muchas historias que estaban escritas en aquel libro, en especial una:

_Cuenta la historia que en aquel pasado, donde no existía la maldad, la envidia o el orgullo, se vivieron épocas felices de armonía junto con los demás reinos. Pero los pecados comenzaron nacer a partir de la envidia._

_La luna estaba celosa, quería dejar de ser opacada por el brillante sol, quería dejar de estar al lado de él, quería que dejaran de estar juntos, ella quería ser el centro de atención durante todo el día y para siempre. Los deseos son peligrosos, y la luna no tuvo cuidado fue descuidada y los dioses la escucharon. ?.El sol y la luna están distantes, todo ha sido culpa de un oscuro sentimiento. Ambos están separados. Ahora el sol es el centro de atención durante el día, ilumina las mañanas y da un cálido amor. La luna se lamenta pues espera silenciosa en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando todos duermen y nadie puede verla._

_Ahora el reino de la luna y el sol están distantes, y lo seguirán hasta el fin de la tierra. No es culpa de la luna, no es culpa del sol. Es culpa de los que no creen en el perdón._

Me percate de lo tarde que era, la luna, esa pobre luna iluminaba con su tenue luz mi rostro entrando por el cristal de la ventana. Jareth aun no regresaba mi corazón comenzaba a sentir un profundo dolor, sentía como la angustia me consumía, me sentía tan sola si él no estaba. Recargue mi rostro en la mesa donde leía y me quede viendo a la luna mientras el sueño se apoderaba de mí.

-esta noche solo estamos tu y yo querida luna. Yo soy igual que tu, solitaria. Todo por el orgullo y no tener el valor de decir lo siento-


	21. apuesta

Esta parte la narra Jareth, después de salir de la habitación de Sarah. Conocerán un poco más la historia oculta de Narsha. Espero les guste!

Narración de Jareth.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de Sarah y me recargue contra la pared, por un momento sentía como una sonrisa se ponía en mis labios al igual que en los de ella, estaba feliz de ver aquellos ojos verdes que me recordaban su ser valiente y decidido, pero todo se cayó a pedazos cuando escuche de sus labios pronunciar el desagradable nombre de aquella mujer. Un sentimiento inquietante se deposito en mi corazón, lo que me había contado Sarah era solo que Narsha le había venido a ofrecer ayuda o mejor dicho amenazarla. ¿Pero que si le había dicho mas…que si Sarah ya lo había descubierto?

¿Cuántos siglos habían pasado desde que estúpido comportamiento derrumbo todo lo que había construido? Todo parecía tan fácil para mí, quería tener el poder en mis manos, y quería conseguirlo a toda costa no importara que tuviera que hacer o por quien pasar.

Era joven recién había tomado el poder como rey, ganaba todos y cada uno de los juegos en los que apostaba, vivía la vida como cualquier joven impulsivo, aunque el tiempo no parecía pasar para mí, no como en los humanos. El rey Merrow Jorge era un buen amigo de la familia, aunque yo lo seguía tratando solo para mis conveniencias, y así fue como me aproveche y cuando la vi supe que podía obtener también las tierras que me faltaban, tener el reino de los Merrow bajo mi poder. Aun tengo aquel recuerdo claro ella cruzo aquella enorme sala buscando a su padre y fue él mismísimo rey Merrow quien nos presento, ella era el alma mas bondadosa que hasta ese entonces había conocido, pero eso no me importo y fui el causante de que ese ángel se convirtiera en un demonio, el día que la conocí traía puesto un vestido color beige y sus ojos eran de un color azul parecido al mar y sus rojizo cabellos los recogía con broches de oro, aquel recuerdo era el que me quedaba de su antigua apariencia, era casi imposible reconocerla a como se veía en la actualidad.

"joven Jareth permítame presentarle a mi encantadora hija Narsha", vi la oportunidad perfecta de tener las tierras de los Merrow mediante aquella inocente chica. La acerque poco a poco hacia mí, no tuve que hacer mucho, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del rey de los Goblins, ilusa, y tonta chica. Rogo ante mí que le dijera porque ya no la quería, solo fui honesto y le confesé que jamás me intereso ella, solo quería su reino y acercarme más a su padre, "eran solo negocios", no le basto con esas duras palabras y ofreció a darme su reino a cambio de que me casara con ella, ignorando su petición y sin tomarle importancia ella se fue devastada y no supe de ella por largo tiempo.

Una de las verdaderas razones por las que decidí renunciar a mi plan de conseguir las tierras de los Merrow fue una pequeña atracción que creo alguien en mí. Cansado y aburrido de la fiel Narsha busque un nuevo entretenimiento y lo encontré en el mundo de los humanos. Después de terminar mi trabajo como el rey de los Goblins, me dedicaba un rato a mirarla desde lo alto de un árbol disfrazado de lechuza, sus mejillas eran rosadas y su cabello largos y negro parecía ser más profundos que la misma oscuridad y hacía resaltar su blanca piel, y aquellos ojos que eran mi perdición parecían un par de rubíes verdes, jamás me perdía sus actuaciones en aquel parque. Aquella chica no era solo más que una niña, no tenía la mentalidad de las chicas de su edad, ella vivía soñando en cuentos de hadas e imaginaba que era la protagonista de cada una de sus historias. Prestaba atención a cada cosa que hacía o decía, vivía confiada en que el mundo era injusto no importara que situación fuera. Hasta que el día esperado llego y convertí a la gran actriz Sarah Williams en la protagonista de su historia preferida, me lleve al niño y le enseñe que aquel libro no era pura fantasía.

Pensé que el destino se burlaba y se vengaba de mí, ¿Cómo pudo rechazarme? Ella fue la primera persona que me venció en mi propio juego, le tenía tanto rencor, creí que le odiaba ¿cómo osaba burlarse de mí de esa manera?, había puesto el mundo de cabeza solo por ella ¿para qué si ella lo ignoro todo?, rechazo incluso los sueños que le ofrecí. Vencido y derrotado por aquella humana, deje mis obligaciones a un lado y las ignore, pasaba los días pensando en que pude haber hecho para mantenerla mi lado, y fue cuando un anterior enemigo apareció. Justo cuando estaba más débil ella volvió para tomar la venganza que había estado esperando, Narsha se apodero de todos las tierras, y ningún otro reino pudo hacer nada, y las esperanzas en mi se habían desvanecido. Cuando Narsha subió al poder, los demás reinos seguimos gobernándolos con las condiciones de que la oscuridad y tinieblas dominarían nuestras tierras y seriamos sus súbditos, ella estaba decidía a vengarse pero había tomado esa venganza contra los demás no solo contra mí, su padre Gorgue la odiaba no tanto como me odiaba a mí, solitario se marcho y tiempo después nos enteramos de su repentina muerte, el mismo se había quitado la vida, eso causo que el corazón de Narsha se volviera mas frio que nunca.

Cierto día escuche aquellas frases nuevamente de esa dulce voz, ¡era Sarah!, escribía acerca de su aventura en el laberinto ¿cómo se atrevía?, ¿Cómo se atrevía a invocarme nuevamente en sus historias? , sin duda estaba enfadado esa noche y la lastime, recordé que podía ser cruel al igual que ella, el miedo en sus ojos me mostraron que seguía creyendo en aquel mundo que había visitado. ¿Cómo continuar? Que tonta pregunta, quería complacer a aquellos mortales que leían intrigados sus historias, seguramente inventaría o imaginaria una segunda parte, eso no le daría el mismo éxito que la primera parte de su libro, ¿así que porque no complacerla y concederle su deseo?, si existía una segunda parte yo se la daría, le daría de que escribir…pero el costo de su sueños se los cobraría con un precio muy alto: su ayuda para recuperar el reino que perdí por su culpa y cuatro años de su corta vida, con eso era suficiente para acercarme más a ella.

No quería seguir pensando en eso más, y decidí ponerme en marcha. Atravesé mi enorme castillo hasta llegar a la habitación de mi trono, allí estaban aquellos ruidosos Goblins que buscaba. Su ruido jamás me había molestado pero cuando dejaban de poner atención en algo que les ordenaba normalmente me ponían de mal humor.

-su majestad-hicieron reverencia cuando entre, el respeto de los Goblins era algo que me había ganado con paciencia y bueno haciendo que me temieran. Eran tan torpes que deseaban que fuera su rey para siempre, no podían hacer las cosas por ellos solos.

-¿Lucas?-pregunte en voz alta por aquel Goblin que consideraba con un poco más de inteligencia que los demás, por eso lo había nombrado jefe de la guardia Goblin.

-es Lucky su majestad-se atrevió a corregirme, cosa que odiaba que hicieran, y más en ese momento en el que no me pondría a discutir su aburrido nombre. Este noto mi disgusto cuando corrigió su nombre y se apresuro a ponerse a mis servicios.

-a sus ordenes alteza-dijo con voz firme aunque temerosa por dentro.

-quiero que aumentes la seguridad en el castillo, en especial la habitación de mí invitada-si saldría tenía que advertir de lo que podría pasar.

-¿usted cree que ella vuelva a escapar?-pregunto pensando que toda mi frenesí se trataba de las posibilidad de que Sarah tratara de escapar.

-no me refiero a eso tonto Goblin, cuando digo que la vigiles es mejor dicho cuidarla. Dile a Raven que se encargue de ella-Raven era una de las Goblins en que mas confiaba, pues desde que sus padres me sirvieron fueron los más fieles súbditos que había tenido y ella había heredado esa cualidad, la lealtad, por eso depositaba mi confianza en ella y estaba seguro de que cuidaría hasta con su propia vida a Sarah.

-¿su majestad?-pregunto un Goblin que estaba a mis espaldas, voltee apara verlo, era de los más extraño que cuestionaran mis órdenes si es que iba a hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres?-conteste con voz gruñona.

-¿esa chica, ella nos ayudara esta vez?-pregunto sonriente, seguro Sarah ya se había ganado el cariño de los Goblins, como no hacerlo si aquella chica era tan amable con todos, menos conmigo.

-no…-les dije ya que todos los Goblins estaban atentos a una respuesta, sus caras se entristecieron al escuchar una respuesta negativa, pero enseguida proseguí a darles las noticias.

-ella no solo nos ayudara, pronto tendremos a una reina-les dije sin vacilar, al escuchar esto comenzaron a festejar entusiasmados. Salí sin que se dieran cuenta pues estaban tan distraídos con la noticia que no hicieron más preguntas. ¿Me preguntaba cual sería la reacción de Sarah cuando se enterase de la noticia?, pero antes de eso tenía que dar fin a algunos cabos sueltos que había dejado en el pasado.

-¿su majestad saldrá algún lado?-me pregunto aquel anterior Goblin.

-iré a hacer una pequeña visita, espero no tardar más de un día-

-¿irá a ver a la bruja?-pregunto acertando a mis planes, mi silencio le dio la respuesta que buscaba y no pregunto por mas, dejándome marchar.

Quise recorre el largo camino hasta el reino de los Merrow volando, quería ver en aquella noche mi reino, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarlo de esta manera? Ciertamente llego un momento en que estaba aburrido de ser el rey de los Goblins, así que cuando Narsha decidió tomar venganza opuse micha resistencia , pero no comprendía que este mundo era mío, nadie más que yo podía gobernarlo y nadie podía tener poder sobre mí, a excepción de una sola persona.

Parecía que mi llegada había sido prevista, las puertas de su castillo de los Merrow se abrieron y sus súbditos me reconocieron a la perfección, sus figuras eran humanas, pero tenían ciertas cualidades oscuras, ¿Cómo es que Narsha había sido capaz de convertir a todas estas personas?

Una extraña joven de vestimentas negras y cabellos rubios se acerco hacia mí.

-que inesperada visita de su parte, la princesa ha estado esperando por usted…ya desde hace buen tiempo-sonrió diabólicamente, no veía la hora de salir de ese horrible lugar.

-lamento haberla hecho esperar todo este tiempo, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como dormir o no hacer nada-le respondí sarcásticamente a aquella joven que quedo sin palabras, seguro pensaba que como osaba burlarse de su querida princesa, pero bien sabia que ella no estaba en posición de contestar más, aun vencido seguía teniendo la reputación que me distinguía como alguien cruel y frio, y la misma Narsha conocía bien ese lado mío.

-lo llevare hasta ella-en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa amablemente fingida. La seguí por aquel castillo, que conocía a la perfección, pues yo mismo lo había diseñado, como un favor hacia el padre de Narsha en los viejos tiempos.

Al entrar por aquella puerta, allí estaba ella, sentada en un trono dorado, mientras otros conversaban a su alrededor. Ella seguía siendo figura de la alta sociedad, aunque no sabía cómo comportarse como una, bebidas por donde quiera, aquellos demonios era más descontrolado que los mismos Goblins, eran más ruidosos y claro más odiosos. Pronto ella pidió que salieran de la sala, y nos dejaron solos, sin antes ver que un joven que había escuchado que era fiel a Narsha se le acerco y esta le pidió que saliese también. Nathan aquel joven que era alto y de cabello negro, pasó a un lado mí, y salió de la habitación.

-¡Jareth! Que gusto verte-dijo ella cuando nos dejaron solos en la habitación.

-hola Narsha, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti-puse mis manos sobre la cintura y esboce una fingida sonrisa.

-por favor ponte cómodo, eres mi invitado-desabroche mi capa dejándola sobre el sofá.

-¿te preguntaras cual es la razón por la que estoy aquí, no es cierto?-

-la verdad desconozco la razón y estoy extrañada de tu visita, así que por favor dímela-

-te vengo a proponer algo Narsha-en cuanto escucho hablarme de negocios su interés se despertó, y se puso de pie.

-dime te escucho-sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un apuesta querida?-

-adoro los juegos al igual que tú, ¿Qué apostaremos?-pregunto interesada.

-mi reino y mis poderes, tu pones las reglas-le dije confiado.

-tu reino lo puedo tener cuando quiera, pero tus poderes oh suena tan tentador-Narsha se puso de pie y se acerco hacia mi, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar en mi hombro coqueteándome.

-si ella…te llegara amar me daré por vencida y me hare a un lado, no los volverá a molestar y todos los reinos cubiertos por la oscuridad serán tuyos- susurro en mis oídos aquella propuesta.

-pero si te rechaza nuevamente, renunciaras a tus poderes y a ella, no volverás a verla, te olvidaras de ella-dijo feliz creyendo que ella ganaría esta apuesta.

-¿así que ella solo tiene que aceptarme? ¿Esas son tus condiciones?-le pregunte haciéndola creer que yo estaba más cerca de ganar.

- ella tiene que decir que te ama sin que tú se lo pidas, pero si ella te llegara a odiar, fin del juego-

-trato hecho-aparte su mano de mi hombro, y camine hacia el otro lado de la habitación, evadiéndola.

-Ella me agrada tanto que cuando la fui a visitar al castillo le ofrecí mi ayuda para salir. Ojala pudiera tener los poderes de ella sobre ti, así que no te preocupes si pierdes, le daré a elegir entre su mundo y este, ¿sabes ella y yo podemos llegar a ser muy buenas amigas?-rio acomodándose sus rojizos cabellos para atrás.

-¿Cómo puede agradarte si ella te quito todo? ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuídate querida Narsha, espero vernos pronto-tome su mano y la bese.

Así volé de regreso a mi reino, miles de cosas me inquietaban ¿Narsha respetaría nuestra apuesta? ¿Qué pasaría si yo perdía la apuesta?


	22. control

Continuación narración de Sarah

Recargando mi rostro sobre la mesa de aquella habitación me quede dormida con un libro entre mis manos. La mayoría de veces no había sueños para mi, solo pesadillas y laberintos, ambos relacionados. ¿Pero porque esta ocasión, no desperté llorando, o asustada?, todo fue lo contrario, podía sentir a Jareth tan cerca de mí, podía sentir como se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba, y se agachaba para depositar en mi mejilla un cálido y tierno beso, caminaba en silencio como si no quisiera hacer ruido para despertarme. Por primera vez desde hace muchos años, podía tener un sueño tranquilo. Se sentía tan bien despertar de esa manera.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, aun era de madrugada. Al notar la oscuridad trate de acomodarme nuevamente para dormir solo un rato mas, pero me percate de una sombra entre la profunda oscuridad de la habitación. Me puse de pie lentamente, y camine hacia donde se reflejaba aquella sombra.

Ahí estaba la persona responsable de mi sueño y también responsable de mis continuas pesadillas. Jareth estaba sentado en la orilla de la ventana, aquel anterior libro que leía antes de quedarme dormida ahora estaba en posesión de Jareth quien lo leía muy interesado a la vez.

-¿Jareth?-murmure casi en silencio. Pero este logro escucharme y se percato de mi sigilosa presencia que se escurría en la oscuridad en busca de la misteriosa sombra, que era él. Retiro su atención del libro y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa, parecía forzarse a sonreír solo por mí, algo había pasado, había algo que le preocupaba, podía sentirlo. ¿Qué podría haber pasado en su última visita a Narsha? El pareció leer mis preocupantes pensamientos y cerro aquel libro, poniéndolo a un lado de él.

-¿ya estas mejor?-me pregunto tratando de entablar una conversación amable conmigo o simplemente desviarme del tema, me conocía muy bien y sabia que pronto preguntaría acerca de su repentino viaje.

Asentí con la cabeza, y me acerque hasta donde él estaba. El noto que yo quería acercarme, y me dejo espacio cerca de él para sentarme, en aquella orilla de la ventana. Los primeros segundos fueron abordados por un silencio absoluto.

-veo que has encontrado mi libro preferido-me dijo señalando la portada del libro que había leído.

-no sabía que era tu preferido, tienes buenos gustos por la literatura-le dije sonriendo. Pero este hizo caso omiso a mis cumplidos, y pronto comenzó la pelea entre ambos.

-quisiera decir lo mismo de ti, pero me es imposible-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunte enfadada. Este ya estaba nuevamente leyendo aquel libro ignorando mi presencia y cuando termino de leer el final de la página, levanto su vista y se digno a responderme.

-no me agrada el libro original y por supuesto el que escribiste tu menos-me dijo refiriéndose al "laberinto".

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que no te gusta de ellos? -

-el final-respondió con un tono enfadado, cerro el libro haciendo que brincara por lo fuerte que lo cerro, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta ¿acaso planeaba dejarme allí sola?

-no veo que hay de malo en el final, ¿Qué no te deje quedarte con mi hermano, acaso?-le respondí yo esta vez, no permitiría que las cosas se quedaran así, no iba permitir que descargara su enfado, estrés o preocupaciones o lo que sea que lo ponía en ese estado de ánimo en mi.

Pero fue una mala jugada, pues no tardo en recordarme cada una de las palabras en los libros. Dio la media vuelta e hizo girar uno de sus cristales, mientras yo miraba distraída como jugaba con ellos, pronto uno de estos cristales se convirtió en un montón de hojas de papel que caían alrededor de la habitación. El salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

-¿Quién recogerá este tiradero? Que ni piense que yo lo hare-me cruce de brazos, indignada por su misterioso comportamiento y quise salir igualmente enfadada, pero antes me detuve para recoger una hoja de todas las que estaban regadas en el piso:

_La joven regreso a casa, sana y salva; victoriosa de aquella aventura. Pero el rey de los Goblins__ al no conseguir lo que buscaba, convertido en ave nocturna observaba a lo lejos la felicidad de la heroína a través del cristal de la ventana de su habitación. Entonces retorno triste y solitario hacia la luna, en busca de otros sueños que vender a cambio de amor._

-estaba equivocada-murmure, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Quedarme sentada leyendo aquellas últimas frases crueles e inciertas? Adivinando lo que haría alguien común y corriente en mi lugar seria quedarse tirada en el piso lamentándose, volver a su habitación y llorar por la noche o simplemente no dormir por el sentimiento del remordimiento que rondaba su corazón, y a la mañana siguiente fingir que nada había pasado con una falsa sonrisa. ¿Acaso yo quería ser como los demás? ¿Mi orgullo estaba ante todo, siempre lo estaría?, si fuera alguien más seguro lo haría así, pero no me lo iba permitir.

Salí apresurada de aquella habitación y corrí a toda prisa para ver si alcanzaba a Jareth en aquel pasillo, pero voltee a todas partes y no podía verlo por ningún lado, me sorprendí en la manera en que encontré el pasillo correcto en aquel enorme y engañoso castillo, ya había recorrido un buen camino si bien había hecho media hora en encontrar la biblioteca en esta ocasión solamente había hecho unos escasos cinco minutos pues mi motivación era más fuerte. No dude ni un segundo mas y sin pensarlo abrí la puerta de la habitación de Jareth.

El yacía en su cama, sin camisa alguna que cubriera su pálido y descubierto pecho, solo unos pantalones le cubrían y aquel medallón antiguo rojo que colgaba de su cuello y tenía una mano encima de su frente lucía agotado, y yo solamente había entrado a perturbar aquella paz.

Escucho la puerta abrirse fuertemente y volteo a ver que es lo que ocasionaba aquel ruido, al verlo de aquella manera y en aquella seductora posición comencé a ponerme nerviosa, no tenía palabras, no podía moverme, estaba en un trance total, el logro hacerme reaccionar después de que se puso de pie y me miro extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-esta voz su voz sonaba preocupado. Seguro creía que se trataba de algo más grave, o de un posible ataque, algo más razonable que solo una molesta visita a sus aposentos.

-lamento lo que escribí-le dije bajando la mirada, había miles de razones por las que evitaba hacer contacto visual con él, la primera estaba arrepentida de lo que había escrito, y las demás estaba avergonzada en ese momento no podía voltear a verlo no a los ojos porque pronto mi mente vagaba en otro lugar. "compórtate Sarah, muéstrate madura" me repetía constantemente, tratando de mostrar un lado más seguro de mi.

Jareth que me conocía muy bien pronto noto cual era la verdadera razón de que yo estuviera casi de espaldas, tapándome los ojos evitando verlo, una sonrisa se mostro en sus labios y trato de esconderla cubriéndosela con su mano.

-¿solo has venido a disculparte?-

-sí, ya que lo hice me retiro-le dije pensando en que pronto daría media vuelta y saldría corriendo lo mas apresuradamente posible sin levantar sospecha alguna, pero mi plan fallo de alguna manera.

-¿Sarah?-me llamo mencionando mi nombre suevamente. Me detuve antes de que pudiera hacer girar la perilla de la habitación, tras escuchar mi nombre me quede inmóvil, con una mano sobre la perilla y con los ojos desorbitados, tras escuchar sus pasos acercándose hacia mí, no quería dar vuelta y ese fue un grave error. Él se aprovecho de la situación y como lo presentía se acerco hasta mi, a tal momento en que podía sentir su respiración encima de mí, poso su mano sobre la mía que estaba en la perilla, y la quito de allí suavemente, como si fuera su títere me podía manejar a su gusto, pues no podía hacer nada estando de esa manera.

-¿nerviosa, Sarah?-me pregunto susurrando en mi oído izquierdo, mientras su seductora voz me derretía por dentro. En seguida levanto mi barbilla con sus dedos haciendo que solo lo viera a él, mientras acariciaba suavemente un corto mechón de cabello que estorbaba en mi rostro.

-¿dime Sarah que has soñado hace rato, porque tenias una amplia sonrisa en tu rostro? -me cuestiono a oído.

-¿has sido tú? ¿Tú te has metido en mis sueños?-apenas pude apelar.

-con que has soñado conmigo ¿me pregunto qué tipo de sueño sería?- escurrió sus manos sobre mi cintura trayéndome hacia él.

-ya basta-reaccione enfadada.

-¿Sarah, porque te has atrevido a entrar a mi habitación conociendo los peligros que ocasiona estar dentro de aquí, y los sentimientos que ocasionas cuando estamos solos en una habitación, y de esta manera?- me pregunto cruzándose de brazos dejando de tratarme como su marioneta.

-ya te lo he dicho, lo siento. Solo quería que escucharas lo que tengo que decir, la razón por la que escribí aquello, yo…mi único problema siempre ha sido el orgullo. Empiezo a creer que esa es una de las razones por las que no tengo amigos- dije cabizbaja y entristecida ¿en serio le estaba contando todo eso a mi peor enemigo?

-el orgullo es la única maldición en nuestros mundos, aunque me cuesta trabajo admitirlo aquí también es común ese tipo de sentimiento atravesando nuestros corazones-sus palabras eran tan conocedoras, era como si comprendiera perfectamente lo que sentía.

-me alegra saber lo que piensas querida, y sobre todo me alegra que sigas siendo la decidida e impulsiva chica de siempre-tomo mi mano y se agacho para levantarla y depositar un cálido beso en ella.

-¿Jareth, está todo bien?-el comprendió que yo esperaba una explicación pues me encontraba preocupada.

-no es nada porque preocuparse-me dijo mintiendo con una adorable sonrisa.

-¿ha pasado algo? ¿O han acorado en algo, tu y ella?-le pregunte sin conocer las verdaderas razones, pude sentir como él se sintió incomodo al preguntarle aquello, seguro había algo que me escondía pero ya no tenía caso insistir más, si él no me lo contaba tenia sus razones.

-solo depende de ti que pueda recuperarse este reino-

-¿te refieres a la espada, solo yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarla?-

-si, a eso me refiero-dijo sonriente.

-tengo mil de cosas en que pensar ahora, creo que sería mejor que te fueras a dormir, antes de que vuelva a enfocar mis problemas en ti- me dijo amenazando.

Nuevamente intente salir de esa habitación, pero él me sostuvo deteniéndome de la muñeca, mi corazón palpito rápidamente de nuevo, y fue solo cuestión de segundos, con un ligero jalón me llevo hasta él, y me beso en la mejilla, esas eran sus intenciones pero hice un mal movimiento por evitar lo que el intentaba y su beso se clavo en una de mis comisuras de mis labios.

-te has movido-me dijo burlándose, estaba tan enfadada al igual que un sentía mariposas en mi estomago y mi corazón parecía que iba salirse. Corrí de aquella habitación como lo había planeado la primera ocasión, esta vez me lamentaba haberme quedado a charlar, eso me pasaba por ingenua. Llegue a mi cuarto y me encerré cerrando la puerta fuertemente, me recargue en ella. Y sonreí inconscientemente, ¿Por qué estaba feliz?, si fuera una adolescente normal como las demás que llegan a sus casas y se tiran en la cama soñando con el beso que ha sembrado en sus labios su novio de su misma edad. Pero porque estaba feliz esta no era la misma situación quitando que Jareth era más grande que yo, y era e rey de los Goblins, él ni siquiera pertenecía mi mundo. Pero no le di importancia a esas ideas y me conforme con soñar en lo que había pasado. No quería arruinar aquella pequeña señal de felicidad que sentía en mi corazón.


	23. visitas

Escuche ciertas voces en el comedor de abajo, el castillo era enorme pero bien silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo. Baje las escaleras sigilosamente, Jareth tenía compañía… ¿pero quiénes eran estas personas? Eran tres hombres, todos vestían con trajes de caballero de otra época. Daniel el más joven tenía unos veintisiete años aproximadamente, sus cabellos eran negros y vestía un pantalón blanco con una camisa de ese mismo color y un saco negro. El segundo hombre Amnon, era el padre de Daniel, sus cabellos eran grises y su expresión parecía ser de paciencia y tranquilidad cuando se le volteaba ver, parecía ser una persona muy grata y agradable a la vez que muy sabía. Y el último hombre Henrik, de mayor edad tenía un bastón de oro en sus manos, sus cabellos eran grises y sus cansados ojos eran color azul, este vestía completamente de negro, y parecía ser indiferente a la plática pues solo miraba hacia la ventana dándoles la espalda a los demás mientras conversaban. Al principio solo eran murmullos pero en cuanto le empezaba a poner más atención a su conversación en la que Jareth les pedía que lo apoyaran, me fui acercando a tal grado de que me encontré espiando a Jareth desde las escaleras.

-sabes que el tiempo se nos agota, ¿Cómo podemos confiar en que no nos traicionaras?-dijo Daniel el hombre más joven, cuestionando a Jareth. Aun no entendía de qué trataba su conversación, así que me acerque un poco más, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero tenía tanta curiosidad de averiguar que tantas cosas más ocultaba el rey de los Goblins. Cada vez sentía que conocía menos a Jareth.

-¿por qué creen que lo haría? Por favor señores el pasado es el pasado, ¿no creen que la gente puede cambiar?-les expreso Jareth, tratando de girar la balanza a su favor, y ganarse la aceptación de estos. Pero justo cuando el ambiente parecía estar relajado un simple comentario hizo que mi curiosidad fuera aumentando cada vez más.

-algunas personas lo hacen Jareth, pero tú eres de los que se consideran la excepción-dijo aquel hombre de cabellos grises, que giro para hablar de frente con Jareth. No sabía si era solo mi imaginación, pero aquel hombre de cabellos grises y bastón de oro parecía llevarla contra Jareth, como si no le agradara. Jareth no se quedaba atrás y le correspondió ampliamente podía ver a los lejos su fingida sonrisa de pocos amigos contra aquel señor.

-entonces luchare solo-les dijo Jareth a aquellos hombres. Pronto me deje llevar al pensar en una batalla o a Jareth luchando. No sabía cómo eran las batallas en este mundo pero si eran igual que en mi mundo, tenía que empezarme a preocupar.

-¡¿Solo?!-exclame levantando la voz desde donde me escondía en la escaleras, pronto Jareth y los demás hombres me escucharon y me voltearon a ver localizando. "rayos, trágame tierra" pensé, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan avergonzada. ¿Ahora qué hacia? Voltee a ver a Jareth después de maldecir por mi tan mala suerte, él no estaba enfadado porque yo lo estuviera espiando, él estaba cubriendo su sonrisa con una mano, seguro se estaba riendo de mi. Qué bueno que le causara gracia mis desgracias. ¿Pero de que me quejaba? todo esto me pasaba por meterme en lo que no debo.

-Sarah, ven querida-cuando Jareth término de reír, me extendió su mano invitándome. Apenada camine cabizbaja hasta él y tome su mano, el me acerco más hacia el tomándome de la cintura. Su tacto en mi me hacía temblar una serie de escalofríos recorrían mi interior y me ponían nerviosa ¿Cómo podía estar tan cómodo conmigo así?

-¿Sarah? esta chica…es la que te venció en el laberinto ¿no es cierto Jareth?-exclamo asombrado Henrik, los otros hombres correspondieron su afirmación igual de asombrados que él.

-¿Cómo has podido Jareth? Ella no pertenece aquí creo que eso te había quedado entendido, es por su culpa que la oscuridad nos domina-grito furioso Daniel poniéndose de pie señalándome acusadoramente.

-basta Daniel, la vida de Jareth no es de tu incumbencia. Mis disculpas por el comportamiento indebido de mi hijo-se disculpo Amnon con una apenada sonrisa. El silencio se hizo presente pero desapareció en cuanto Henrik hablo.

-entonces esta chica tiene que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. Un juicio con todo el congreso sería lo más justo-le expreso Henrik que tomo asiento cómodamente en un sillón, sonriéndole con una burlona sonrisa.

-estoy de acuerdo en eso-dijo Daniel aun enfadado cruzándose de brazos, apoyando a Henrik.

-me temo, Jareth que el peor error que pudiste cometer se traerla de vuelta-dijo Amnon disculpándose con Jareth pro no poder estar de su lado, parecía que la decisión estaba tomada, los tres hombres habían dado su decisión final. Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Pero es que otra persona sentía ese mismo temor Jareth tomo mi mano con fuerza como si no quisiera soltarme, en ese mismo momento yo tenía más miedo que nunca, ¿Qué pasaría si Jareth no pudiera hacer nada por mi?

-tienen razón ella es la causante de que este mundo este como ahora se encuentra. Cuando ella me venció, no tuve más fuerzas para continuar y no era solo el hecho de que ella me hubiera ganado, lo que más me dolía, lo que punzaba mi corazón era su rechazo. Ella fue la causante de que perdiera mis fuerzas, mi voluntad y mi reino. ¿Pero es que no lo han notado? Les aseguro que soy más fuerte que antes-

-¿a qué se refiere?-pregunto Henrik

-cuando ella está a mi lado, desde que ella ha regresado mis fuerzas han vuelto, mi voluntad ha vuelto junto con mis esperanzas-

-patrañas, esa chica no tiene ninguna conexión con nuestro mundo, como lo ha dicho antes no pertenece aquí, es tarde Jareth…tarde para arrepentirse ella debe pagar- insistía Henrik, con mano dura sobre mi castigo. Mire a Jareth de reojo en qué momento la situación se había tornado tan tensa.

-la tendrá-dijo sonriente a aquellos hombres. No entendía a Jareth porque decía que yo tendría una conexión, ¿qué me la daría?

-ella está dispuesta a ayudarnos, quiere compensar sus errores, al menos el de recuperar el reino, ¿no es cierto?- Jareth se acerco a mí y me susurro en el oído

-solo sígueme el juego, y todo saldrá bien de otra manera en lugar de tenerlos de aliados los tendremos como enemigos, de ninguna manera permitiré que te hagan daño-

Daniel se puso de pie, y camino hacia donde yo estaba, no pude verlo venir al igual que Jareth.

-¿Cómo puedes no sentirte culpable? ¿Cómo puedes despertar con la consciencia tranquila? Tu nos has destruido, Jareth ha tenido la culpa al darte aquellos poderes, pero si no hubieras mencionado esas palabras. Nada de esto hubiera pasado. Tú eres la villana del cuento-

-basta Daniel-Jareth se puso de pie callándolo.

-vaya con que vas enserio con esta chica, cuando te canses de ella la botaras igual que las demás. Como si no te conociera amigo, ¿dime es un juguete nuevo o ya lo usaste?-

Esas mismas palabras, eran las que había escuchado cuando me rompieron el corazón por primera vez. ¿Cómo se atrevían a compararme de nuevo con un juguete? Me puse pie furioso, camine hacia donde estaba el tal Daniel y lo abofetee.

-no te permitiré seas quien seas que me trates así, no dejare que me traten como quieran, no más-

Jareth me sonrió, pero me coloco detrás de él, seguro conocía bien a su amigo y este podía ser capaz de volverse contra mí por haberlo agredido.

Henrik se puso de pie y con un bastonazo golpeo la cabeza de Daniel. Desaprobando su comportamiento. Amnon pareció darle gusto el castigo de Henrik contra su grosero hijo. Pocas veces había visto a un padre comportarse de aquella manera, sin hacer nada.

-¿así que no eres muda niña? Ahora que dejamos a un lado todas estas aburridas conversaciones, quisiera escuchar tus razones por permanecer en este mundo-me pregunto Henrik frente a frente.

-tengo un trato-

-¿Qué tipo de trato?-

-es confidencial, todo queda entre el rey de los Goblins y su cliente-Jareth comenzó a reír tras escuchar mis palabras y la manera en que me burlaba de Henrik, se me escapo una ligera sonrisa pero la cambie rápido por una mirada seria y firme.

-graciosa-dijo Henrik en tono irónico.

-he escuchado todo lo que han dicho, pero ustedes no me han escuchado a mi-

-habla jovencita, ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir?-me pregunto dulcemente Amnon.

-yo quiero ayudar. Es que este mundo es igual de importante para mí que para ustedes, este mundo es especial, o al menos así me siento cuando estoy en él-

-¿sabes que estás en la mira de Narsha verdad?-me pregunto advirtiéndome Daniel después de haberse recuperado del golpe que le dio Henrik.

-al principio le temía a Narsha, pero al igual que Jareth yo también me hago fuerte. Este lugar me ha cambiado de tantas maneras-

-no se hable más niña…recuerda la historia. Tú tienes poderes. Él te los ha dado has sido elegida por él, así dice la historia. No es casualidad que estés ahorita con nosotros, después de todo eres la chica de la historia. Nadie tiene poder sobre ti ¿no es cierto? No nos defraudes-Amnon se puso de pie y se despidió amablemente.

-¿Amnon?-le pregunto Jareth un poco descontento de que hubiera mencionado nuevamente las memorias de un pasado. Pero era necesario mencionarlas así yo podía recordar cuales eran las palabras con las que podía vencer. Amnon era un hombre muy sabio sin duda se había ganado mi respeto.

-si esa es la decisión final de Amnon no nos queda más que seguirla. Jovencita espero pueda protegernos esta vez. Confió en que en un poco tiempo todo volverá hacer como antes, y usted regrese a su mundo olvidándose de todo esto, con permiso-Henrik no se podía marchar tranquilo, me había olvidado por completo de esa parte del trato, olvidarme de todos mis recuerdos, el solo pensar en olvidarme de todo me causaba tristeza y un enorme vacío en mi corazón si me olvidaba de todo también me olvidaba de Jareth.

-no se preocupe Henrik eso no pasara, ella no podrá olvidarlo así de fácil no después de la conexión que ella tendrá con este mundo-le dijo Jareth afirmando con una amistosa sonrisa fingida por última vez, Amnon le correspondió con el mismo tipo de sonrisa. ¿Por qué se odiaban tanto esos dos?

-nos estaremos viendo pronto, tienes mi palabra y mi confianza. Ahora los dejamos jóvenes. Me imagino que tiene mucho que hablar-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Jareth


	24. invitacion

**Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Una enorme disculpa, muchos muchos meses sin escribir. Lo lamento el colegio me ha traido como no tiene idea. Espero acepten mi disculpa de corazón y muchas gracias por sus mensajes, todos los he leído. Sugerencia,opiniones y agradecimientos, por todos gracias!. En fin espero ya que son vacaciones escribir mas seguido. **

Trague saliva después de escuchar sonar la puerta cerrarse. Sabía que al cerrarse esa puerta comenzaría más problemas.

-¿Sarah?-pregunto él con suavidad mi nombre, esa era para mí una muy mala señal solo significaba que estaba más que molesto. Retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás lentamente, en cualquier momento me preparaba para salir corriendo, si era posible.

-¿Sarah?-esta vez el dio vuelta y me volteo a ver. Tenía una mirada seria y fría que daba escalofríos.

-lo siento, sé que no debí haber espiado, en verdad lo siento-me disculpe bajando mi cabeza.

-de hecho salió mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Jareth pensativo. ¿No estaba molesto? ¿No iba a regañarme?, me sentí tan inofensiva en aquellos momentos, tan manipulable.

-¿entonces no estás molesto?-le pregunte cautelosamente, no quería que estuviera enojado pero tal como surgieron las situaciones yo al menos creía que merecía un regaño.

-si lo estoy-me contesto dulcemente. ¿No sabía si era peor que sonriera o que solamente me mirara fríamente?

-unas disculpas no te bastaran ¿sabes?-me dijo sentándose en el sillón de la sala, extendió sus brazos para relajarse, mientras yo lo miraba confundida.

-¿pues si unas disculpas no bastan que es lo que compensaría mi error?-esperaba que perdonara fácilmente, pero no fue así. Evitaba mirarme a los ojos, estaba pensativo ¿pero en que tanto pensaba?

-como ha dicho Amnon tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Seguro tienes tus preguntas-

-las tengo pero aquí el caso es ¿tu…contestarías cada una de las preguntas que te hiciera?-le pregunte incrédula, era imposible tanta amabilidad derrochada en un solo día por parte de él.

-contestare todas y cada una de ellas, incluso si preguntas por mi verdadera edad te lo diré, aunque no me gusta hablar de eso ¿sabes?-

-dímelo ¿tu edad?-le exigí de brazos bruzados.

-he dicho que lo diría no mencione cuando. Ahora no es el mejor momento, quisiera que las cosas se relejaran. Así que en la noche cenaras conmigo-

-me rehusó. Quiero hablar ahora-

-se que dirías eso, en ese caso te limitaras a escuchar y callar, si no las consecuencias serán peores-

-¿te atreves a amenazarme?-me puse a la defensiva.

-¿querida tú te atreves a desafiarme?-

-no dices una sola palabra, escondes todo de mí-

-ya no lo hare. Nos vemos querida, no llegues tarde-se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado, y paso justo a un lado de mi, el solo jugueteo con su mano deslizándola sobre mi brazo, y desapareció, dejándome ahí enfadada y confundida.

Aunque enfadada estaba, mi corazón sentía inquietud. De Jareth no se había sabido nada en todo el día. ¿Porque me preocupaba por él? Porque aparte de estar de estar enfadada sentía miedo. Miedo de que al mostrarse él más intimidante lograba su objetivo, callarme y hacerme que lo obedeciera.

-¿señorita?-pregunto Raven que había golpeado detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto.

-pasa Raven-

-¿pasa algo?-

Me atrevería a mentir a decir que no pasaba nada que todo estaba bien, que yo me sentía bien. No podía mentirme a mi misma menos a los demás.

-luce algo preocupada ¿Le molesta algo?-acertó Raven.

-solo pensaba en algo, pero no hay que darle mucha importancia-

-para evitar de pensar en algo que no quiere pensar, solo piense en otra cosa. ¿Suena tonto no?-rio por debajo, apenada.

-para nada. Tienes razón y tiene sentido, concentrarme en otra cosa-le respondí sonriendo.

-¿gusta que le traiga algo?-

-ahora que lo dices si, un par de libros. Tomare tu consejo-

Cuando Raven regreso, había traído con ella un montón de libros aburridos, economía Goblin, matemáticas Goblin. Ninguno de esos malditos libros tenía sentido, todo era tan diferente. Claro tuve que aceptarlos con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, como no hacerlo Raven se había tomado la molestia, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Los libros sirvieron de algo, me termine durmiendo. Parecieron pasar mil horas cuando desperté, ya era oscuro y había anochecido, Raven me movía delicadamente. Abrí mis ojos y podía ver la cara de Raven lucia ella preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Raven?-¿Por qué molestarme ahora? Por fin que había conseguido dormir, y quitarme de preocupaciones.

-¿su majestad? ¿la cena?-dijo ella nerviosa.

Brinque de la cama y me puso de pie.

-¿Cuánto llevo retrasada?-

-dos horas. Ha sido mi culpa lo siento-

-no por favor Raven. Yo fui quien se quedo dormida-

-espera antes ponte otro vestido-

No podía perder más tiempo y salí corriendo de aquella habitación. Al cruzar el pasillo me quite las zapatillas que me impedían correr rápido. Y me tope con un espejo de cuerpo completo, mis zapatillas habían desaparecido, mi cabello era un desorden y mi vestido estaba arrugado.

-parezco cenicienta después de media noche-seguí corriendo ignorando mi situación.

Cuando llegue al lugar de encuentro. El no estaba ahí.

-llegue tarde-murmure, cabizbaja.

Al dar media vuelta el ahí estaba. El lucia tan bien, y yo…era un desastre. El me examino de arriba para abajo, seguro pensó en lo patética que era.

Se acerco a mí y beso mi mano. Su beso era tan cálido. Mis labios se abrieron al igual que mis ojos. Como podía tratarme igual, ¿Qué no veía el desorden que era? Yo era patética.

-¿confías en mi?-me pregunto él, y asentí con mi cabeza.

-cierra tus ojos-mi corazón comenzó a latir mas y mas ¿acaso iba hacer lo que yo pensaba?


	25. adios orgullo

-¿Jareth? ¿No estás molesto? En verdad lo lamento, no debí haberme dormido, soy tan torpe, -y me hizo callar de inmediato. Sentí sus labios sobre mi boca, dejando un dulce sabor, podía sentir su aroma cada vez más cerca de mí. Besándome apasionadamente, como si fuera un veneno, tenía miedo, miedo a esto que sentía este sentimiento que me hacia necesitarlo tenerlo aun más cerca de mí.

Ladee mi cabeza ligeramente para que se detuviera.

-¿sabes Sarah cual será tu castigo?-dijo con una mirada amenazadora mientras me arrinconada en una esquina de la habitación. Sentí la pared a mis espaldas, el tomo mi muñeca y me jalo hacia él, acariciando mi cabello.

-que linda niña obediente ¿Qué pasa Sarah tienes miedo?- pregunto él. ¿Porque me trataba de un momento para otro así?

Me sostuvo de la cintura y me acerco más a él, sintiendo su respiración casi en mi boca.

-se obediente esta vez…-

-yo no soy tu esclava, para hacer todo lo que pides-me separe de el al instante, y caí al piso de rodillas, yo estaba asustada tenía razón él.

-¿dime qué actitud te gusta más? ¿Por qué no haces las cosas como yo digo? ¿Por qué osas desafiarme?-

-me he disculpado, perdóname. Pero yo estoy aquí solo para ayudarte a recuperar tu reino, no para nada más, añoro que seas el rey de todo nuevamente para que yo pueda salir de aquí-

-ya veo-dijo Jareth en un tono serio, con aquellas palabras lo había apuñalado.

-entonces eso te convierte en un simple sirviente que trabaja para mi, mañana a temprana hora hablaras con los consejeros, tu vida depende de ello-

-¿y que si me niego? ¿Tú me harás daño de nuevo?-

-no yo, eso ya no depende de mí si no de ti. Es un juicio Sarah, argumenta bien tus defensas porque si lo pierdes no puedo hacer nada mas por ti-

-pero…Jareth. Me estas lanzando con los leones-

-no me vuelvas a llamar así, muestra la poca educación que tienes, quieras o no soy tu rey-sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y me empujo hacia atrás, más que aquel trato me dolían mas sus palabras.

Al salir cerró la puerta fuertemente, después de unos minutos de estar sola allí en aquella oscura sala llorando en silencio, Raven entro por mí.

-¿Sarah que has hecho?-me miraba ella con los ojos abiertos, asustada y preocupada, no lograba entender su pregunta, que había hecho yo mal.

-Sarah, Sarah ¿porque lo has hecho? ¿Porque lo has hecho enfadar, sabes que no saldrás con vida de ese juicio?, es tu fin niña-

-a quien le importa eso, yo morí desde que llegue a este lugar-

-Sarah, ruégale, dile que te salve, el lo puede hacer por ti, por favor-Raven empapada en llanto me gritaba, estaba desesperada y muy preocupada, pobre Raven.

-prefiero morir que lastimar mi orgullo-me puse de pie y camine a mi habitación, tal vez aquella noche seria la ultima que pasaría viva.

No podía ni dormir, hasta mi habitación se escuchaba como Jareth destrozaba su habitación y se desquitaba con el primer Goblin que pasara. Mas que preocuparme por mi misma estaba preocupada por él. Enseguida se escuchaba como rompía todos los vidrios que tuviera frente a él. No podía soportarlo más.

A media noche quise buscar a Jareth no sabría que decirle ni sabía si yo iba pedir disculpas, solo quería verlo, quería estar segura de que me odiaba con todo su corazón, así de esa manera yo también pudiera hacerlo.

Me escondí detrás de la pared de su habitación y eche una mirada él estaba sentado en el pido recargado contra la cama con sus manos cubriendo su perfecto rostro. No podía acercarme más a él, yo no sabía qué hacer o como actuar.

Pase más de dos horas recargada contra la pared, no tuve el coraje para entrar y mostrar mi cara. Escuche como él se ponía de piel y abría su armario. En ese momento entre y corrí hacia él y lo abrace por atrás, su pecho estaba completamente desnudo pues estaba cambiando sus ropas, y su piel era tan suave.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto, al reconocerme tratando de ser igual de frio conmigo.

El dio la vuelta y se impresiono al verme echa un mar de lagrimas. El limpio cada una mis lagrimas mirándome con compasión. Lo abrace mas fuerte aferrándome a él, el coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros tratando de separarme de él, el seguía molesto conmigo ni siquiera podía voltear a verme a los ojos ¿es que ahora me odiaba tanto?

El me empujo de el al principio creí que me estaba rechazando, pero después de caer en su amplia cama, supe que estaba equivocada.


End file.
